La iniciativa Avengers (O algo parecido)
by Yoshikawa Chiharu
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] "— ¿Realmente crees que va a funcionar? Sé que son buenos — suspiró Hodge —, pero son muchos los egos que necesitamos que trabajen juntos. — Funcionará — dijo Luke con seguridad, asintiendo —. Pueden hacerlo." En donde Luke Garroway y Hodge Starkweather reúnen un grupo de ladrones de talla mundial para robarle a Valentine Morgenstern y todo va acorde al plan. O no.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there._

 _Como dice en el resumen, esto es sólo una traducción, lo que quiere decir que los personajes no me pertenecen (si estás aquí ya sabes que son de Cassandra Clare), ni tampoco la historia, que pertenece a Lecrit, y le puedes echar un vistazo al original, en inglés, aquí: s/11865508/1/The-Avengers-Initiative-Or-Something-Like-That)._

* * *

— Estoy aburrida.

Alec levantó la mirada de su libro para darle una ojeada a Isabelle, que estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el sillón de cuero enfrente de él. Estaba jugando ausentemente con una de sus flechas, girándola entre sus manos.

— Lee un libro — replicó de manera casual —. Mira televisión, ve a dar un paseo. Nueva York tiene muchas distracciones que ofrecer.

— No, me refiero a que estoy aburrida. Quiero un trabajo.

— Tuvimos un trabajo la semana pasada — contestó impasible.

— Sí, eso fue hace una semana — suspiró su hermana.

— Nos pagaron. Usa el dinero para entretenerte.

Isabelle dejó salir un profundo suspiro, pero no respondió, dejando la flecha en la mesita de café entre ellos. Se estiró en su asiento como un gato.

Alec miró de vuelta a su libro, esperando silenciosamente que lo dejara terminarlo antes de que empezara a quejarse otra vez. Sólo le quedaban diez páginas. Pero no fue ella la que alteró su paz esta vez. Jace entró en la sala y se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de su hermano, su cabello rubio cayendo en sus ojos dorados. Lucía como problemas. Él siempre lucía así.

— Puede que nos haya encontrado un nuevo trabajo — dijo, con una sonrisa lobuna, inclinándose para picar a Alec en las costillas. Él le dio un manotazo en la mano sin dedicarle una mirada.

Isabelle se incorporó inmediatamente, una gran sonrisa reemplazando su expresión previamente aburrida.

— Es un banco en-

— No — lo interrumpió Alec, frunciendo el ceño —. No vamos a bancos. Demasiado peligroso.

Jace parecía a punto de discutir durante un segundo, pero sus protestas fueron interrumpidas por un sonoro golpeteo. Alec se puso de pie, dirigiendo un dedo acusador a sus hermanos.

— Bancos no — repitió, porque los conocía lo suficientemente bien como para darse cuenta de que tendría que decirlo dos veces (probablemente más).

Fue a abrir la puerta de enfrente y alzó una ceja ante el extraño parado enfrente de él.

Era alto, pero ligeramente más pequeño que Alec, lo que no era una gran sorpresa. Alec era más alto que la mayoría de las personas. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban con inteligencia y su piel oscura parecía destellar bajo las luces del pasillo. Estaba usando una camisa negra y cargaba un portafolio en una de las manos, la otra estaba metida con indiferencia en su bolsillo.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?

— Creo que puedes — dijo el extraño, con una sonrisa confiada —. Estoy buscando a los Lightwood.

— Soy Alec — dijo, su frente arrugada por la confusión y la aprehensión.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Alec dio un paso al frente, bloqueando su vista del interior del departamento.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres tú?

— Mi nombre es Luke Garroway — indicó el hombre —. Tengo una oferta de trabajo para ustedes. Han sido altamente recomendados.

Alec frunció el ceño y le dio un vistazo más largo al hombre, ojeándolo de arriba abajo. Los clientes nunca iban a su apartamento. Nunca sabían dónde vivían, eran muy cuidadosos al respecto. Ellos nunca revelaban información personal acerca suyo a nadie. Este Luke Garroway era sospechoso y lucía perturbadoramente como un policía.

— Señor, no sé de qué está hablando — dijo secamente, sus ojos entrecerrándose.

Empezó a cerrar la puerta, pero Luke lo detuvo, bloqueándola con el pie.

— Sé quiénes son — afirmó precipitadamente —. Sé lo que hacen.

Jace e Isabelle llegaron trastabillando detrás de su hermano, cuestionándolo con ojos cautelosos. Él apretó la mandíbula y sólo les tomó un vistazo para que se enderezaran, sus cuerpos listos para pelear.

Alec se volvió al extraño —. No sé de qué estás hablando — siseó —. Ahora, saca tu pie antes de que te lo rompa.

— Hodge Starkweather — soltó Luke.

El ceño de Alec se profundizó, pero esta vez de sorpresa —. ¿Qué?

— Te dije que me habían sido recomendados. Hodge Starkweather es quien sugirió que viniera con ustedes. Dijo que eran los mejores.

Jace dio un paso adelante, tomó la manija de la puerta y la abrió, a pesar de las protestas de su hermano.

— Lo somos — afirmó con carácter definitivo —. ¿Por qué no dijiste que conocías a Hodge en primer lugar?

— Porque él no estaba seguro de si estarían felices por el hecho de que me dijera acerca de ustedes — contestó Luke después de aclararse la garganta.

Ya no lucía confiado.

— Luces como un policía — intervino Isabelle, porque ella nunca se iba por las ramas.

— No soy un policía — replicó Luke en un parpadeo, mirándolos uno por uno —. ¿Creen que sería amigo de Hodge Starkweather si fuera un policía?

Y en realidad, eso tenía sentido. Alec abandonó su postura defensiva y se hizo a un lado, haciendo gestos a Luke para que entrara.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó Isabelle, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

— Como le dije a Alec, tengo una oferta de trabajo para ustedes.

— ¿Qué tipo de oferta de trabajo? — inquirió Jace.

— El tipo de oferta que no serán capaces de rechazar — dijo Luke, la sonrisa de vuelta en sus labios —. El tipo de oferta de trabajo de muchos millones de dólares.

— Bueno, al menos ya no estoy aburrida — exclamó Isabelle alegremente, entrando a la sala.

.

— No.

— Pero Magnus-

— No — repitió Magnus —. Ya no hago esto, Hodge.

— No te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas al juego para siempre. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas una vez más — argumentó Hodge.

Magnus estaba de espaldas a él, la vista fija en el horizonte, las manos juntas detrás de la espalda.

— No.

Hodge suspiró y se acercó, tomando a Magnus suavemente por el hombro.

— Es un montón de dinero — repuso con suavidad —. Estamos hablando de millones.

— No necesito millones — replicó Magnus secamente —. Pídeselo a Catarina.

— Ella es buena, sí, pero Magnus, tú eres el mejor **—** dijo Hodge, apretando amablemente su hombro —. Te necesitamos.

— No.

Hodge suspiró, con los hombros caídos por la derrota. Se alejó de Magnus para sacar un archivo de su portafolio.

— Estás aburrido, Magnus. Ambos lo sabemos. Necesitas algo de emoción en tu vida y sabes que lo extrañas — lo dejó en la mesita de café —. Si cambias de opinión, tienes todo lo que necesitas saber en este archivo.

— Adiós, Hodge — respondió Magnus fríamente, sin molestarse en darse la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

Un minuto después, se había ido, la puerta de enfrente cerrándose ruidosamente detrás de él.

Magnus odiaba que Hodge lo conociera lo suficientemente bien como para discernir que no sería capaz de evitar echar al menos un vistazo.

Abrió el archivo y sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vio la foto de la primera página. Conocía ese rostro, lo conocía demasiado bien. Valentine Morgenstern.

— Maldita sea, Hodge — susurró Magnus a nadie en particular.

Terminó el resto de su vaso de vino y se sentó en el sillón, zambulléndose en el archivo antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces.

.

— Así que, ¿quieres que robe algo?

— No, Simon, quiero que me ayudes a hacerlo.

— No soy un criminal, Clary.

— No te estoy pidiendo que lo seas — explicó ella cuidadosamente, sonriéndole a su mejor amigo. La mirada de éste la obligó a corregirse —. Sí, bueno, te estoy pidiendo que te conviertas en un criminal, ¡pero no uno malo!

— ¿Sabes qué le hacen a las personas como yo en prisión? — soltó Simon —. Soy flaco, uso lentes y hablo demasiado. No duraría una semana.

Clary rió entre dientes y rodó los ojos afectuosamente, su cabello rojo volando sobre sus hombros. Se inclinó hacia delante para tomarle las manos, apretándolas tranquilizadoramente.

— Nadie va a ir a prisión — afirmó con seguridad —. Lo prometo. No haremos nada sin un plan que incluya que ninguno de nosotros irá a prisión.

Simon asintió, rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres robar exactamente? — preguntó.

— La verdadera pregunta no es qué — eludió Clary con una sonrisa divertida —, es de quién.

Simon alzó una ceja interrogativamente.

Ella se inclinó todavía más cerca, bajando la voz tanto que estaba susurrando —. Vamos a robarle a mi padre.

Simon tardó en reaccionar y se quedó con la boca abierta, sus ojos ensanchándose. Entonces se aclaró la garganta y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

— Bueno, en ese caso — dijo —. Estoy dentro.

.

Alec Lightwood nunca había sido fan de California. Había nacido y crecido en Nueva York y nunca había entendido el gran escándalo acerca de la Costa Oeste. Por supuesto, tenían playas y sol la mayor parte del año, pero para él no había una vista como Nueva York bajo la nieve en la cúspide del otoño. Nunca le había ido bien con el calor tampoco, pero probablemente eso era porque nunca usaba nada que no fuera negro.

Ser un ladrón profesional no había sido el plan de vida de Alec, pero bueno, era bueno en ello y alguien necesitaba proteger a sus temerarios hermanos. Constantemente consideraba que él era la única razón por la que todos ellos aún no estaban en prisión.

Isabelle era un caos, pero de alguna forma se las arreglaba para salir airosa de las situaciones tan jodidas en las que se metía. Era imprudente, pero lo suficientemente inteligente para evitar muchos problemas.

Jace era irresponsable y estaba totalmente fuera de control. Alec había esperado, ilusamente, que crecer le metería un poco de sentido común en su denso cráneo, pero eso había sido sobreestimar a su hermano adoptivo. Era tan temerario como lo había sido cuando eran niños.

Jace había aprendido rápidamente que podía esconderse con facilidad tras una sonrisa encantadora o un guiño juguetón para evitar ser atrapado o, si lo era, castigado. Alec era el único que podía ver directamente a través de él, pero nunca hacía nada al respecto, a menos que Jace se estuviera poniendo en una posición arriesgada. Todos los demás, sin importar que fueran sus padres, Isabelle o perfectos extraños, caían con los ojos de cachorrito y las sonrisas inocentes de Jace, una y otra vez.

Estaban en un taxi, camino a la dirección que Luke Garroway les había dado en el archivo que había dejado cuando los había visitado en Nueva York y, como siempre, Jace estaba preocupado por asuntos muy urgentes.

— ¿Creen que tendremos nuestra propia habitación? No quiero compartir con Alec, se levanta demasiado temprano.

— Al menos no te pateo fuera de la cama — le espetó Alec, entrecerrando los ojos hacia su hermano.

— Oh, vamos, ¡pasó una vez! — protestó Jace.

— Fue una vez de muchas — argumentó Alec —. Me salieron moretones.

— Chicos — interrumpió Isabelle, rodando los ojos ante las tonterías de sus hermanos —. Sean buenos entre ustedes.

— Ya llegamos — intervino el conductor del taxi con una sonrisa, obviamente entretenido con su tonta discusión.

Alec se inclinó para pagarle mientras Jace e Isabelle salían del auto para tomar su equipaje antes de seguirlos. Se detuvieron enfrente de la casa, con las bocas abiertas del shock. Era más como una villa, en realidad, y yacía en lo alto de una colina, mirando por encima al resto de las casas con cierta presunción. Era una de esas enormes villas que normalmente sólo ves en la TV.

— Mierda — soltó Jace, expresando en voz alta lo que todos estaban pensando.

Fue el primero en adelantarse, dando dos pasos a la vez para tocar el timbre. Isabelle y Alec lo siguieron con más cautela, porque ambos tendían a ser más cautos que Jace.

Fue Hodge quien abrió la puerta, para su gran sorpresa. Les sonrió con alegría, sus ojos suavizándose con afecto ante la visión de los hermanos Lightwood.

— ¡Hodge! — exclamó Isabelle, saltando emocionada a abrazarlo.

— Izzy — rió él, sus brazos deslizándose alrededor de su cintura —. Es bueno verte.

Se apartó de ella para abrazar a sus hermanos.

Alec, siempre el afectuoso y obtuso, frunció el ceño, pero lo abrazó de todas formas —. No sabíamos que estarías aquí. Luke dijo que te conocía, pero eso es todo.

— No podía ir yo a Nueva York — eludió Hodge —. Tenía otro recluta que convencer.

— ¿Lo hiciste? — preguntó Jace, dejando caer su bolsa en el suelo, mirando desconcertado a los alrededores.

El vestíbulo era impresionante, si no más, como la casa misma.

— No — suspiró Hodge y se encogió de hombros —. Entren, les mostraré sus habitaciones y los presentaré al resto del equipo.

Alec nunca había sido bueno con equipos que no fueran sus hermanos, y sabía que Jace e Isabelle eran iguales, pero estaba seguro de que podían arreglárselas por unos cuantos millones.

.

— Por lo tanto, leímos el archivo, sabemos que quieren que le robemos a Valentine Morgenstern, pero, ¿qué necesitamos robar exactamente? — preguntó Alec.

Habían dejado sus bolsas en sus habitaciones (Jace había estado muy feliz de saber que todos ellos tenían habitaciones individuales, lo que no era una gran sorpresa considerando el tamaño de la villa) y se habían reunido en el jardín. Isabelle había chillado (literalmente chillado) cuando había visto la piscina, pero había tenido que seguir al resto hacia el patio cuando Hodge le había asegurado que podría usarla después.

Hodge los había presentado a Clary, una pelirroja que lucía como si fuera a romperse si la tocabas, por lo delgada que estaba. Sin embargo, había algo en sus ojos que obligó a Alec a hacer un lado sus suposiciones y esperar a ver de lo que ella era capaz. Había aprendido pronto a no subestimar a alguien con esa clase de fuego en los ojos.

Al lado de ella estaba sentado un chico larguirucho de apariencia nerd llamado Simon. Alec no estaba seguro de cuál era su papel en esto. Estaba sentando cerca de Clary y observaba a los hermanos Lightwood como si estuviera asustado de que alguno de ellos intentara romper su cuello. Sus lentes habían caído sobre su nariz cuando Jace había estrechado su mano con un poco de demasiado vigor y Alec había tenido que morderse el labio para aguantar la risa. Si podía ver algo en Clary que lo empujaba a darle el beneficio de la duda, Alec no veía nada en Simon, que sólo lucía incómodo y perdido.

— Un rubí — contestó Luke, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Estaba parado enfrente del sillón en donde Clary y Simon estaban sentados y estaba usando un polo, pantalones de algodón y lentes de sol que lo hacían lucir como si estuviera de vacaciones, no planeando un robo.

— ¿Cómo dices? — soltó Jace, su boca abriéndose en shock —. Creí que habías dicho que era el tipo de cosa de muchos millones de dólares.

— Es un rubí de dieciséis millones de dólares — repitió Luke pacientemente —. Ya tengo un comprador.

— Amo los rubíes — suspiró Isabelle soñadoramente, su mirada perdida en el espacio.

Alec chasqueó la lengua para devolverla a la tierra. Ella sacudió la cabeza y le enseñó la lengua.

— Investigué un poco — dijo, rodando los ojos hacia su hermana —. Es un hombre muy protegido. Su mansión luce impenetrable. ¿Tienen algún tipo de plan o se supone que sólo tenemos que irrumpir por la puerta y conseguir que nos arresten?

— Tenemos los inicios de un plan. Eso también es el por qué estamos todos aquí, Alec — repuso Hodge —, para descifrar cómo hacer esto.

— ¿Oíste de nuestra mente maestra? — preguntó Luke, y había diversión, pero también hastío en su voz.

— Tendremos que hacerlo sin Magnus — replicó Hodge con un suspiro derrotado.

Alec tardó en reaccionar.

— ¿Magnus? — repitió Isabelle, sus ojos ensanchándose, su tono vacilando en algo que oscilaba entre admiración y curiosidad —. ¿Te refieres a Magnus Bane? ¿ _El_ Magnus Bane?

Todos en su profesión (si podías llamarlo una profesión) sabían quién era Magnus Bane. Era algo así como una leyenda. Había sido relacionado a cien hurtos de alta clase en los últimos diez años y se las había arreglado para nunca ser atrapado. Las personas que sabían cómo lucía realmente podían ser contadas con una mano. Alec no sabía que Hodge era una de ellas. Algunas personas decían que era mágico, algún tipo de brujo y que ese era el por qué siempre se las arreglaba para estar tres pasos por delante de los policías o de sus compañeros ladrones. Alec, siempre el pragmático de ellos, prefería pensar que el tipo era alguna especie de genio.

— Sí, Magnus Bane — replicó Hodge, desechando su mirada anhelante con un gesto —. No es que importe, porque no va a venir.

— ¿Conoces a Magnus Bane? — inquirió Jace, una de sus cejas inclinadas con asombro.

— ¿Creías que se las había arreglado para irrumpir en el Louvre a robar ese maldito Stradivari por su cuenta? — Hodge resopló indignado —. No es _así_ de bueno.

— Tienes razón — una voz ofendida llegó desde la derecha de Alec. Todos saltaron, volviendo los rostros hacia el dueño de la voz —. Soy mejor.

Alec tuvo que obligarse a no mirar boquiabierto al hombre, porque era simplemente embelesador. Era alto, su cuerpo inclinado manifestando gracia y elegancia. Su piel marrón parecía relucir con el sol californiano y sus ojos brillaban con travesura y satisfacción, como si estuviera extremadamente orgulloso de su entrada. Había purpurina en su cabello oscuro y en sus ojos y, incluso desde lejos, Alec podía ver el verde de su mirada, aunque estaba moteado con amarillo. Estaba usando una camisa amarilla apenas abotonada que resaltaba su piel bronceada y pantalones tan apretados que parecían pintados. El cerebro de Alec dejó de funcionar por un momento y tuvo que instarse a no dejar que su boca seca se abriera.

— ¡Magnus! — exclamó Hodge ruidosamente —. ¿Cómo entraste?

Magnus resopló indignado e hizo a un lado su comentario con un gesto de rechazo. Alec no podía apartar la mirada de sus largos dedos revestidos de anillos.

— No me insultes, cariño — rió entre dientes —. No sería un ladrón muy bueno si no pudiera meterme a tu casa. Sería malo para mi reputación.

— ¿Tu reputación de ser un idiota maleducado? — gruñó Hodge, rodando los ojos con algo que lucía un montón como afecto.

— Hablando de malos modales, ¿por qué no me presentas al resto de tu pequeño equipo de Avengers? — dijo Magnus, haciendo un gesto hacia el resto del grupo, que seguía mirándolos boquiabierto.

Se dio la vuelta para estar de frente a ellos y sus ojos verdes permanecieron por un segundo demasiado largo en Alec, que resistió el impulso de sonrojarse. Él sonrió y bajó la voz teatralmente.

— Especialmente a ese — susurró Magnus, señalando directamente a Alec con un dedo elegante.

— S-soy Alec. Alec Lightwood — se las arregló para balbucear, sus mejillas enrojeciendo a pesar de todo.

— Un placer conocerte, Alec Lightwood — dijo Magnus con un guiño.

— No flirtees con tus compañeros de equipo — espetó Hodge, pero no había vehemencia real detrás de su tono —, especialmente no con Alec. Alec es demasiado bueno para ti.

Magnus se encogió de hombros y se volteó hacia los otros y Alec tuvo que reñirse a sí mismo por extrañar los ojos verdes fijos en él. Estaban aquí por un trabajo y eso era todo lo que iba a hacer porque él era un ladrón profesional, no un personaje cliché de telenovela.

— Isabelle y Jace Lightwood — dijo Hodge, señalándolos respectivamente —. Ésta es Clary y él Simon. Ya conoces a Luke.

— Encantado de conocerlos a todos — expuso Magnus con una sonrisa amable —. Si no lo han descifrado para este momento, probablemente no tienen cerebro, pero yo soy Magnus Bane.

— Creí que serías más viejo — soltó Isabelle, porque no tenía filtro.

— Lo tomaré como un cumplido — sonrió él —. Son los años de engaños ilegales, es bueno para la piel.

Alec bufó, Clary soltó una risita y la sonrisa de Magnus se ensanchó orgullosamente.

— Dicen que empezaste en la profesión hace quince años, pero no luces mayor de treinta — repuso Jace, con las cejas fruncidas en confusión.

— Te mostraría un carné de identidad para probarte que soy quien digo ser, pero sólo tengo identificaciones falsas conmigo — replicó Magnus, un destello de diversión bailando en sus ojos —. Tengo veintiocho — añadió de manera casual —. Empecé joven.

Sus ojos escanearon la pequeña audiencia, retándolos a preguntar más cosas. No lo hicieron.

— Ahora que eso está establecido, ¿podemos abordar asuntos más importantes? — dijo, volteándose para encarar a Luke y a Hodge —. ¿Están los dos dementes?

Luke lo miró boquiabierto. Obviamente no había estado esperando eso —. ¿Qué?

— ¿Valentine Morgenstern? — continuó Magnus con el mismo tono reprobatorio —. Es peligroso. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé. No nos vayamos por las ramas. Nos están pidiendo que hagamos algo muy estúpido.

— ¿Estúpido o difícil? — intervino Hodge con una sonrisa confiada.

— Estúpido — replicó Magnus, impasible, fulminándolo con la mirada —. Increíblemente estúpido. Y difícil.

— Podemos hacerlo — lo interrumpió Clary, y el fuego que Alec había vislumbrado antes estaba de vuelta en sus ojos verdes.

— Ustedes son niños — argumentó Magnus —. He oído de los Lightwood antes. Sé que no es su primer trabajo.

Alec tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa orgullosa. Jace e Isabelle ni siquiera intentaron esconder las suyas.

— Pero tú y tu chico juguete — continuó Magnus, dirigiéndose a Clary y a Simon —, no saben nada de nuestro arte. Y en cuanto a ellos — añadió, con un gesto hacia Alec y sus hermanos —, pueden ser buenos en irrumpir en casas de gente rica o en apartamentos, pero la mansión Morgenstern está fuera de su liga totalmente.

Ahora Alec estaba ligeramente ofendido.

— Podemos hacerlo — se hizo eco Jace con franqueza, entrecerrando los ojos de forma amenazadora.

— Estoy seguro de que pueden, dulzura — replicó Magnus, pero su tono decía otra cosa y se volvió hacia Hodge y Luke otra vez —. Pero esa no es ni siquiera mi mayor preocupación. Valentine es peligroso. Ustedes dos deberían saberlo mejor que nadie.

— ¿Desde cuándo huyes de un desafío? — inquirió Hodge con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

— No estoy huyendo de un desafío. Estoy aquí, ¿no es cierto? — espetó Magnus en respuesta —. Y me acabo de revelar ante un puñado de extraños que ahora saben cómo luzco. ¿Crees que habría hecho eso si no fuera a hacerlo? Si puedo enviarle un enorme "Jódete" a Valentine Morgenstern, no voy a dejar que la oportunidad se desperdicie.

— Entonces, ¿cuál es tu punto? — preguntó Alec sin poder evitarlo.

Magnus se volvió para mirarlo y sus ojos verdes lo examinaron de arriba abajo sin sutileza.

— Mi punto es que si voy a ir contra alguien como Valentine, no voy a hacerlo con un equipo de aficionados. Sin ofender.

Jace estaba a punto de protestar, probablemente con palabras groseras y vulgares, pero Hodge levantó una mano, deteniéndolo.

— No son aficionados. Todos están aquí por una razón, ya lo verás — dijo, antes de retorcerse para mirarlos a todos —. No lo sabrán inmediatamente, pero se van a complementar los unos a los otros. Son sus habilidades y capacidades únicas las que harán esto posible.

— ¿Incluso el nerd? — preguntó Jace con una sonrisa burlona.

— El nerd se llama Simon — espetó Clary reprobatoriamente.

— Y se graduó del Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts — añadió Simon con confianza recién descubierta.

Alec rodó los ojos, de repente extremadamente aburrido. No se atrevió a dejar su mirada vagar sobre Magnus, no muy seguro de si sería capaz de mirar hacia otro lado después.

— Entonces, ¿vamos a hablar acerca del plan o todos tenemos que decir de dónde somos y de dónde nos graduamos? — dijo impasible —. ¿Es esto alguna especie de club de Criminales Profesionales Anónimos? Porque eso no fue para lo que me apunté.

— No fui a la universidad — intervino Magnus con una sonrisa descarada —. Estaba demasiado ocupado con mi, ya saben, carrera de ladrón de talla mundial.

— No vamos a hablar del plan esta noche — interrumpió Luke y cerró los ojos como si estuviera intentando deshacerse de un dolor de cabeza —. Todos ustedes deben de estar cansados por el viaje. Vayan a descansar y hablaremos por la mañana.

Alec no pudo reprimir un suspiro aliviado y se puso de pie. Necesitaba alejarse de estos extraños por un rato. Esto no iba a ser fácil.

.

— ¿Realmente crees que va a funcionar?

Hodge se volvió para encarar a Luke, arqueando una ceja. Su cabello rubio estaba completamente despeinado, un par de mechones cayendo enfrente de sus ojos azules. Ya lucía cansado.

Sé que son buenos —continuó—, pero son muchos los egos que necesitamos que trabajen juntos.

— Funcionará — dijo Luke con seguridad, asintiendo —. Pueden hacerlo.

.

.

.

* * *

Todos los reviews son bienvenidos, y si has llegado hasta aquí y la historia te ha gustado, eres más que bienvenido de dejarlos, sobretodo a Lecrit, que es un encanto y me ha permitido traducir esto de buenas a primeras.

Si hay algún error o incoherencia en la traducción, las críticas también son bienvenidas c: Voy a estar traduciendo los capítulos que ya están en línea lo más pronto que pueda, y luego intentaré traducirlos a más tardar un día después de que hayan sido publicados, así que es probable que los primeros capítulos estén listos más rápido y luego vaya disminuyendo la constancia de publicación. Sólo creí que era importante decirlo uwu

Aquí un adelanto del próximo capítulo que también venía en la versión en inglés:

 _["— Éste es Valentine Morgenstern — continuó Luke, y sonaba como un profesor de escuela dándoles una lección de Historia —. Es nuestro objetivo._

— _Soy bisexual — soltó Magnus —, y mi delineador está en punto el día de hoy._

 _Luke lo miró boquiabierto, mientras el resto de la habitación volteaba a verlo en shock._

— _Lo siento — se eludió con una sonrisa satisfecha —. Creí que estábamos jugando ese juego donde todos señalamos lo obvio."]_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ey, aquí está el segundo capítulo._

 _La historia y los personajes siguen sin ser míos, sólo la traducción lo es, que espero que les guste c:_

* * *

Alec tenía una rutina por las mañanas que había establecido durante años.

Era un madrugador (que era la forma políticamente correcta de decir que era insomne), por lo que tenía que mantenerse ocupado hasta que sus hermanos se levantaran también, así que iba a correr todas las mañanas. Si Jace estaba despierto, iba con él. Había intentado cambiar su ruta todos los días para no terminar aburrido con caminos bien conocidos, pero después de un tiempo, había tenido que admitir que ni siquiera su manzana era lo suficientemente grande, ya que terminaba pasando por los mismos sitios dos o tres veces. Así que cuando salió a correr la mañana después de su llegada a California, fue más o menos revigorizante. No conocía estas calles, no estaba familiarizado con la sensación de la brisa que venía del mar refrescando su piel acalorada y no tenía ni idea de que el sonido de las olas estrellándose contra la arena sería tan relajante.

Era casi suficiente para compensar la terrible idea que había sido venir aquí en primer lugar.

Era muy obvio que había sido una equivocación. Alec no había querido ir en primero lugar, pero Jace e Isabelle habían insistido hasta que eventualmente había cedido, usando argumentos sobre vacaciones gratis, playas y, sobretodo, un enorme montón de dinero. De cualquier forma, no había ido por el dinero. Había ido porque posiblemente no podía dejar a su hermano y hermana lidiar con esto por su cuenta. Necesitaba protegerlos, como siempre lo había hecho.

Sus pasos lo guiaron muy lejos de la casa y tuvo mucho tiempo para aclarar su cabeza y ponerle algo de sentido a sus pensamientos. Se preguntó si Luke y Hodge estaban, como Magnus había dicho, dementes, o sólo eran increíblemente brillantes por reunirlos. No sabía más acerca de Valentine Morgenstern de lo que había encontrado durante sus investigaciones, pero eso sólo era que era increíblemente rico, lo que a cambio significaba que también era extremadamente poderoso. Por lo que Magnus había dicho, también era muy peligroso, y el pensamiento sólo se añadía a la reticencia previa de Alec. No quería trabajar con un equipo. Quería trabajar con ellos incluso menos si es que iban a ir en contra de alguna clase de psicópata. No podía poner su vida en manos de desconocidos, mucho menos las vidas de su hermano y su hermana.

Había hablado acerca de ello con Jace e Isabelle la noche anterior, pero se habían rehusado a escucharlo. Jace había proclamado estar demasiado cansado por el viaje e Isabelle había hecho de lado sus preocupaciones con un gesto, llamándolo demasiado prudente. Reconocía una batalla perdida cuando la veía, así que se había rendido y se había acomodado con ella en su habitación para ver televisión mientras Jace se iba a la cama en la suya. Alec había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para no preocuparse más mientras veían un episodio de Sherlock, pero en realidad no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, no cuando sus hermanos estaban envueltos.

Alec era sobreprotector. Siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería. Que lo demanden.

Suspiró y finalmente decidió regresar a la villa. Sus pasos lo habían llevado mucho más lejos de lo esperado. Podía ver los inicios de una playa mucho menos privada y no estaba de humor para encontrarse con más extraños.

En su camino de regreso, sus pensamientos volaron de vuelta a la noche anterior y apresuró el paso, empujando su cuerpo más allá de lo que lo habría hecho normalmente cuando su mente fue invadida con pensamientos de ojos verde-amarillo y resplandeciente piel marrón. Isabelle había expresado en voz alta lo que Alec tenía que admitirse a sí mismo de mala gana: No había esperado que el infame Magnus Bane luciera tan… atractivo. Había esperado a un hombre blanco en la mitad de sus cuarentas, con cabello canoso y un montón de historias que contar. No dudaba por un segundo que Magnus Bane tuviera abundantes historias que contar, su reputación lo precedía. Pero de alguna manera, nadie nunca había pensado en mencionar lo endemoniadamente guapo que era. Tal vez era parte del misterio que lo rodeaba, en la misma medida en la que era popular en su profesión, nadie sabía en realidad nada acerca de él.

Y ahora, no sólo Alec sabía cómo lucía (y _eso_ era algo), sino que iba a tener que trabajar con él. Era bueno que hubiera trabajado en su autocontrol enfrente de hombres atractivos este último par de años.

En realidad, estaba más perplejo acerca de trabajar con Clary y Simon, o incluso Luke, que parecían no tener experiencia en lo absoluto en su línea de trabajo. Era molesto, por decir lo menos, especialmente si Valentine era tan peligroso como Magnus decía que era.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras finalmente se acercaba a la villa. Demasiado como para aclarar su mente.

Entró por la puerta trasera, saltando por encima de la cerca. El sol apenas se había alzado y todos los demás probablemente seguían durmiendo, así que no quería arriesgarse a despertarlos con el ruido de la puerta delantera. Posiblemente no lo harían de todas formas por el tamaño del lugar, pero se consideraba a sí mismo considerado (y no quería arriesgarse a despertar a Jace, porque Jace _no_ era una persona mañanera). Pisó por la veranda que llevaba al patio, levantando su camisa para limpiar su frente sudorosa y no pudo reprimir un grito sorprendido cuando fue súbitamente tomado y empujado contra la pared más cercana. Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en defenderse, había una cuchilla contra su cuello.

Las amenazas y maldiciones apunto de escapar de su boca murieron en su garganta cuando vio que su agresor no era otro que el mismo Magnus Bane. Por un segundo hubo un brillo aterrorizador en su mirada, algo que hizo a Alec temblar, y no de una buena manera, pero entonces el hombre pareció reconocerlo mientras sus ojos verdes se ensanchaban y dio un paso atrás, el cuchillo aún sostenido firmemente en su mano.

— ¿Qué demonios, Bane? — espetó Alec acusadoramente.

— Lo siento — dijo Magnus al mismo tiempo —. Pensé que todos aún seguían durmiendo y te escuche llegar y creí que eras…

— ¿Un ladrón? — finalizó Alec por él y no pudo reprimir una risita por la ironía.

— Algo así — eludió Magnus con una sonrisa divertida propia —. Otra vez, lo siento. ¿Te lastimé?

Alec se llevó una mano al cuello, frotando suavemente la piel adolorida y la apartó para darle un vistazo. No estaba sangrando.

— Estoy bien — replicó, aclarándose la garganta —. ¿Siempre caminas por ahí con un cuchillo? ¿De dónde viniste? ¡Ni siquiera te escuché!

Magnus sonrió con satisfacción y Alec se acordó de inmediato del gato Cheshire.

 _Ahí va, otra caricatura de la infancia corrompida,_ pensó amargamente. En sus recuerdos, el gato Cheshire no era atractivo. Era un gato horripilante.

— No sería un ladrón muy bueno si pudieras escucharme venir desde una milla atrás, cariño — replicó Magnus.

Alec asintió tímidamente, tratando de no concentrarse demasiado en el apodo cariñoso.

— Supongo que fuiste a correr — añadió Magnus, ojeándolo de arriba abajo y, esta vez, Alec no pudo reprimir el sonrojo, esperando silenciosamente que pasara como esfuerzo por trotar.

Asintió otra vez, reprimiéndose mentalmente por perder la voz.

— V-Voy a tomar una ducha — se las arregló para balbucear, señalando torpemente las escaleras que guiaban a su habitación y a uno de los baños.

— Qué pena — murmuró Magnus, casi para sí mismo, y se alejó de él, levantando el brazo, para mostrarle el camino con la hoja del cuchillo —. Ve. Prepararé el desayuno, si es que estás hambriento después de tu ducha.

— S-Sí — tartamudeó Alec, ya subiendo las escaleras —. Seré rápido.

Se obligó a no mirar atrás. No tenía razón para hacerlo.

— Ubícate, Lightwood — murmuró a nadie en particular mientras hacía su camino a su habitación.

.

Isabelle no se encontraba intrigada muy a menudo, pero tenía que admitir que de verdad deseaba saber acerca de Magnus Bane. Estaba su reputación, por supuesto, pero lo que mayormente picaba su curiosidad era que no era para nada como se lo había imaginado. Primero que nada, era bastante joven. Segundo, era ardiente. De una forma misteriosa, casi animal, pero ardiente de todas formas. Tercero, no había dudado antes de echarle en cara a Hodge sus cosas. Isabelle amaba la honestidad en una persona, incluso si a veces daba la impresión de demasiada contundencia. Ella tenía tanto respecto por Hodge que no se hubiera atrevido a siquiera pensar en hablarle como Magnus lo había hecho. Por otra parte, era Magnus Bane, no un ciudadano cualquiera, exactamente.

Y por último, pero no como menos, en este momento estaba hablando consigo mismo, que era probablemente lo más curioso de todo. Estaba acostado en uno de los sillones del patio, con una taza de té en una mano y un archivo abierto en su regazo. Lo había visto desde lejos. Había tomado el desayuno en la cocina, donde había encontrado tocino y huevos aún calientes, y había decidido ir a nadar mientras esperaba a que los otros se levantaran cuando lo había visto. No podía oírlo, pero podía ver sus labios moviéndose de vez en cuando. Aunque no había nadie con él.

Frunció el ceño. Se preguntó si él era uno de esos genios que en realidad estaban completamente dementes. Eso explicaría definitivamente la excentricidad de su carácter. Pero de alguna forma, no creyó que fuera eso.

Caminó hacia él y sólo una vez que había llegado al patio se dio cuenta de que no había estado hablando consigo mismo. Fue increíblemente tranquilizador. En realidad había estado hablando con Alec, que había estado escondido de la vista de Isabelle por el sillón, ya que estaba sentado en el suelo. Sólo Alec se sentaba en el suelo cuando había sillones y sillas en todos los sitios alrededor de él, pensó Isabelle con una sonrisa afectuosa. Él también estaba mirando un archivo e Isabelle lo reconoció como la información que Luke les había dado acerca de Valentine.

— Chicos, es demasiado temprano para ya estar trabajando— intervino mientras finalmente se acercaba a ellos, dejándose caer en el sillón detrás de su hermano e inclinándose para besarle la mejilla.

— Ese rubí no se va a robar solo — dijo Alec impasible, pero se relajó contra ella cuando empezó a jugar ausentemente con su cabello, aún mojado.

— Eso no sería divertido — replicó Isabelle con una sonrisa descarada.

Le echó un vistazo a Magnus, que estaba sonriendo satisfecho detrás de su taza de té —. Así que, tú eres Magnus, ¿eh?

— En efecto lo soy — respondió él con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Realmente le robaste ese huevo de Fabergé al Conde von Fersen? — soltó ella directamente.

— Izzy —se quejó Alec, mirándola desaprobatoriamente.

— Está bien — interrumpió Magnus, un destello complacido en sus ojos —. Lo hice. El Conde se enfureció por ello, pero me perdonó eventualmente.

— ¿Te perdonó? — repitió ella, levantando una ceja a modo de pregunta —. ¿Lo viste otra vez?

— El Conde es lo que tú llamarías un… amigo — eludió Magnus con un gesto grácil, sus largos dedos revestidos de anillos moviéndose elegantemente.

— ¿Le devolviste su huevo? —preguntó ella ávidamente.

No había nada que amara más que las historias de otros ladrones. Usualmente era mucho más divertido de lo que podías pensar cuando lo oías desde una perspectiva interna.

— ¿Cuál es el punto de robar algo si lo vas a devolver? — desdeñó Magnus amablemente —. Le dije que lo había vendido, pero no lo hice. Aún lo tengo. Es demasiado hermoso como para desperdiciarse con alguien que no lo apreciaría.

Ella asintió en concordancia.

— ¿Qué hay de la Espada de Raziel? ¿Realmente robaste eso también?

— Izzy, deja de fastidiarlo — intervino Alec. Estaba de espaldas a ella, pero casi podía ver la forma en la que rodaba los ojos.

— Lo hice — contestó Magnus de todas formas, dándole una mirada tranquilizadora a su hermano —. Aunque esa la vendí, a un amigo mío. Un coleccionista.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Es verdad que casi te atraparon? — preguntó ella de nuevo.

Estaba consciente de que probablemente se estaba entrometiendo un poco demasiado, pero había oído demasiadas historias acerca suyo, y ahora que realmente estaba enfrente de ella, no podía evitarlo. Era como una niña en la mañana de Navidad.

— Un mago nunca revela sus secretos — replicó Magnus con una sonrisa enigmática —, pero casi me atrapan esa vez, sí. Sólo digamos que es bueno que conozca Venecia tan bien. Fui capaz de escapar por el canal. Ahora es una historia graciosa, pero no lo fue en su momento. Olí como un pantano durante una semana después de eso.

Ella soltó una risita, tratando de imaginarlo, perfectamente amanerado, vestido a la última moda, nadando lejos de una situación espinosa.

A pesar de que fingía estar estudiando el archivo (y ella sabía que ya conocía cada simple detalle porque lo había leído alrededor de cien veces antes), Isabelle podía ver que Alec no estaba concentrado en eso, sino que en realidad estaba absorbiendo cada palabra que salía de boca de Magnus, al igual que ella.

— ¿Qué hay de ustedes? — preguntó Magnus, cruzando sus largas piernas para estar más cómodo en el sillón —. He escuchado acerca de un hurto bastante épico en Las Vegas.

Alec soltó un quejido alto, dejando caer su cabeza en el sillón para elevar la mirada hacia su hermana. Isabelle no se perdió la manera en la que los ojos de Magnus permanecieron un momento en su garganta expuesta y sonrió satisfecha. Interesante.

— No fue épico — argumentó Alec —. Jace casi muere, yo me rompí un brazo e Isabelle estaba tan ebria que Jace tuvo que cargarla de vuelta a nuestra habitación de hotel.

— Eso suena a una historia bastante épica para mí — replicó Magnus con una gran sonrisa, haciéndole un guiño a Isabelle.

— ¡Lo fue! — exclamó ella alegremente —. A Alec no le gusta admitir que fue divertido porque casi nos atrapan. Y yo sólo estaba ebria porque estaba distrayendo a nuestro objetivo mientras mis queridos hermanos irrumpían en su habitación. Era un gran bebedor, tenía que seguirle el paso si quería ser creíble.

— Estabas tan ebria que vomitaste en sus zapatos — dijo Alec impasible, rodando los ojos.

— Yo lo llamo dedicación — intervino Magnus con una risa jubilosa —. Vómito en tus zapatos es siempre una espléndida distracción.

— Finalmente alguien que aprecia mis técnicas de diversión — rió Isabelle.

Alec resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero fue demasiado afectuoso como para dar otra impresión que no fuera cariño.

Jace escogió ese momento para unirse a ellos, arrastrando los pies con cansancio. Bostezó sonoramente y le echó un vistazo al archivo de Alec en el suelo.

— Todos están despiertos — les informó con un aburrido tono calculado en el que había pasado años trabajando. Isabelle sabía que ese era su tono estoy-emocionado-pero-no-quiero-admitirlo —. Luke y Hodge nos están esperando con los demás en la oficina de arriba. Cara de nerd habla demasiado así que dije que vendría por ustedes antes de perder la paciencia y darle un puñetazo.

— Su nombre es Simon — dijo Isabelle con una sonrisa divertida.

Jace se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla —. Lo que sea.

Alec recogió su archivo y se puso de pie, Magnus e Isabelle imitándolo rápidamente.

— No puñetazos a nadie —se quejó con autoridad mientras entraban en la villa.

Jace suspiró profundamente —. Siempre le quitas la diversión a todo.

— Tú lo llamas diversión, yo lo llamo estupidez — dijo Alec impasible.

— Tu cara es estúpida — gruñó Jace e Isabelle sabía que sólo era él siendo una persona encantadora por la mañana, pero aun así lo golpeó en la parte trasera de la cabeza para asegurarse.

— Buena respuesta — resopló Alec —. No probaste mi punto para nada.

— ¿Por qué estás siendo mezquino conmigo? —casi gimoteó Jace —. Es demasiado temprano para que seas tan mezquino.

— No estoy siendo mezquino, Jace. No puedes usar la excusa de no ser una persona mañanera para ir por ahí golpeando personas.

— Puedo y lo haré — replicó Jace tercamente.

— No les hagas caso — le dijo Isabelle a Magnus confidencialmente, mientras enganchaba su brazo con el suyo.

— ¿Hacen eso a menudo? — preguntó él con una sonrisa divertida.

De alguna forma, eso lo hizo lucir como si no le importara, como si estuviera separado del resto de ellos de una forma definitiva. Era intrigante y perturbador.

— Todo el tiempo — suspiró ella —. Es su manera de mostrar que realmente se aman el uno al otro.

Magnus sonrió, pero no respondió. Lo atrapó con la mirada fija en el trasero de Alec cuando subían las escaleras, pero no hizo ningún comentario, sonriendo con complicidad para sí misma.

.

Luke los estaba esperando, como Jace había dicho, en la oficina de arriba. Estaba parado por la ventana, murmurando con Hodge, mientras que Clary y Simon estaban sentados en un sillón de cuero al otro lado de la habitación, soltando risitas por algo que él le estaba enseñando en una tableta. Todos voltearon hacia la puerta en un movimiento perfectamente sincronizado cuando entraron y Magnus casi se asustó por un segundo.

— ¡Ah, ahí están! — exclamó Luke con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— Actúas como si fuéramos los que durmieron de más — resopló Magnus.

— Nadie durmió de más — corrigió Hodge.

Magnus hizo a un lado su comentario con un gesto —. Bien, déjennos escuchar su plan para que yo pueda explicarles lo que están haciendo mal.

Hodge rodó los ojos, pero aparte de eso lo ignoró, manejando la pantalla de la pared. Una enorme foto de Valentine Morgenstern apareció de inmediato.

— Dennos una advertencia la próxima vez — intervino Simon —.Hay un serio material para pesadillas justo ahí.

Magnus estaba gratamente sorprendido al descubrirse divertido. Él no era el único, si es que las miradas asombradas de los Lightwood querían decir algo.

— ¿Qué? — añadió Simon cuando captó sus miradas —. También puedo hacer chistes, ya saben.

Luke se aclaró la garganta, el ceño fruncido en desaprobación haciéndolo lucir más duro —. Niños, concéntrense.

Había un timbre paternal en su voz que los obligó a obedecer. Magnus bufó indignado por si acaso. Nadie lo había llamado niño desde… probablemente desde nunca.

— Éste es Valentine Morgenstern — continuó Luke, y sonaba como un profesor dándoles una lección de Historia —. Nuestro objetivo.

— Soy bisexual — soltó Magnus —, y mi delineador está en punto el día de hoy.

Luke lo miró boquiabierto, mientras el resto de la habitación volteaba a verlo en shock.

— Lo siento — se eludió con una sonrisa satisfecha —. Pensé que estábamos jugando ese juego en donde todos señalamos lo obvio.

Isabelle soltó una risita, Alec resopló y Clary de verdad se desternilló de la risa, ocultándolo rápidamente tras su mano.

Hodge no se encontraba divertido —. Había olvidado el dolor en el trasero que era trabajar contigo.

— ¿Cómo es que tú siendo bisexual es tan obvio? — preguntó Simon, ligeramente desconcertado, pero mayormente curioso.

— No lo es. Sólo era un anuncio al servicio público — respondió Magnus descaradamente, guiñándole un ojo a Alec.

El mayor de los Lightwood enrojeció y agachó la cabeza para ocultarlo, jugando nerviosamente con el dobladillo de su camisa.

— ¡Magnus! — espetó Hodge, obligándolo a despegar sus ojos verdes de Alec —. Compórtate.

Él rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en la pared para concentrar su atención en la pantalla.

Luke sacudió la cabeza, luciendo ya cansado, y presionó un botón en el control remoto de su mano. La foto cambió. Si la villa había sido impresionante, esto era otra cosa completamente. No era una casa, era más cercana a un castillo, enorme e imponente, toda columnas blancas y ventanas altas.

— Ésta es la mansión Morgenstern — dijo Luke —. Es ahí donde guardan el rubí. Valentine es ostentoso, así que probablemente está a la vista en algún lado. Eso no significa que no esté bien aislado. Como Alec dijo ayer, Valentine es un hombre muy protegido. Tiene guardaespaldas que nunca se apartan de su lado. Es un bastardo ostentoso, pero no es un idiota.

— Pudo haberme engañado — murmuró Simon, no lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo escucharan, pero Magnus lo escuchó de todas formas.

— El jardín está protegido por la última tecnología en seguridad. Hay cámaras de vigilancia alrededor de toda la propiedad.

— Puedo apagarlas— intervino Simon, para todos esta vez, meneando los dedos con una sonrisa orgullosa.

— Lo sé — sonrió Luke —, pero eso no será suficiente. Las cámaras están conectadas a una red IP que activa la alarma si son apagadas.

— Voy a necesitar algo de tiempo para estudiar su sistema de vigilancia, pero aún me puedo hacer cargo de eso — contestó Simon, y Magnus estaba realmente sorprendido por lo confiado que estaba de repente —. No tengo que apagarlas, sólo tomar temporalmente el control de ellas.

— Puedo ayudar — repuso Isabelle seriamente —. Usualmente me encargo de las cosas informáticas en nuestros trabajos.

Luke la miró durante un segundo y asintió, volviéndose a la pantalla —. Una vez que estemos adentro, me temo que tendremos que escalar el ala Este para entrar por esta ventana — estaba señalando una de las torres del castillo —. Lleva al ático.

Ahora Jace estaba sonriendo como un maníaco, obviamente encantado con la idea de escalar algo.

— Una vez en el ático, tendrán que ser cuidadosos con los sensores del piso — continuó Luke. Captó un vistazo de sus miradas incrédulas y bufó, una mezcla de molestia y disculpa —. Valentine es paranoico. Les dije que no sería fácil.

— ¿Realmente es ser paranoico, viendo que justo ahora estamos conspirando para robarle? — expuso Alec.

Magnus sonrió.

— Bastante justo — respondió Luke y lucía realmente divertido —. Magnus, estaba esperando que pudieras usar tus contactos para averiguar qué clase de sistema de protección tiene para el rubí.

Magnus no contestó, pero asintió pensativamente, indicándole que continuara.

— Eso es todo — eludió Luke.

— ¿Eso es todo? — repitió Magnus, atónito.

— Sí. Eso es todo lo que sabemos.

Tuvo que reprimir un quejido frustrado y se las arregló para suspirar en su lugar —. No puedo ni empezar a decirles cuántas cosas están mal con todo acerca de este plan, si se le puede llamar así —gruñó.

— Me gusta la parte en donde tengo que escalar un castillo — intervino Jace con una sonrisa condescendiente.

— Eso es si, y sólo si, logras llegar a la pared — Magnus estaba llameando, sus ojos ardiendo con ira no disimulada —. Hodge, esperaba más de ti.

— Ilumínanos, Magnus — gruñó el último.

— Primero, hicieron su pequeña investigación acerca del sistema de seguridad, eso es brillante, pero olvidaron completamente algo muy importante.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Luke, y parecía genuinamente curioso, no irritado como Hodge.

— ¿Guardias? — contestó Magnus, y sólo sonaba como una pregunta porque no podía creer lo despistados que eran —. ¿Realmente creen que alguien como Valentine tendría un sistema de seguridad de alta tecnología como ese y ningún hombre para protegerlo en caso de un error? Puedo asegurarles que tendrá hombres patrullando el perímetro y no sólo los jardines.

— Eso no debería ser un problema — intervino Jace y señaló a Alec con el pulgar —. No sería la primera vez que tenemos que pelear contra unos cuantos guardias.

— Podría ser la primera vez en la que no regresan — espetó Magnus con exasperación —. Valentine es un hombre peligroso. Sus hombres estarán armados y con órdenes de matar. Tiene suficiente dinero y falta de remordimiento como para hacer desaparecer unos cuantos cuerpos.

— ¿Qué sugieres? — preguntó Isabelle, una sola ceja arqueada en interrogación.

— Tenemos que conseguirlo desde adentro — esquivó Magnus.

— No podemos entrar — declaró Hodge —. Nos conoce.

—No — replicó Magnus, y su tono no dejaba lugar a discusión —. Los conoce a ti y a Luke. Por la cara que está poniendo justo ahora, supongo que también conoce a Clary. No me conoce a mí o a Simon o a ninguno de los Lightwood.

Hizo una pausa por un segundo, esperando alguna disconformidad, pero no hubo ninguna, así que continuó —. Dos, sus teorías acerca del rubí siendo expuesto son buenas, pero ingenuas. Valentine no es estúpido. Si tiene un rubí afuera, no va a ser el real. Será una copia.

— Puedo revisar con Catarina si a alguno de sus contactos le han pedido una réplica — admitió Hodge de mala gana.

— Haz eso — asintió Magnus —. Tres, obviamente no tienen ni idea de dónde está este rubí exactamente, salvo por el hecho de que está en la mansión. Vamos a necesitar los planos.

— ¿Cómo se supone que consigamos los planos? — intervino Simon —. No es como si Valentine nos fuera a dar un plano de su casa para que podamos robarlo.

— Valentine es un hombre rico y peligroso — replicó Magnus —. Como muchos hombres en su posición, tiene más enemigos que amigos, y probablemente tiene enemigos muy cercanos a él de los que no sabe. Son estas personas las que deberíamos identificar y elegir como blanco.

— Para alguien que no quería tomar este trabajo en primer lugar, realmente le pones mucho esfuerzo a pensar en ello — expresó Hodge, no sin amabilidad.

— Sabías que diría sí en el momento en el que viera el nombre de Valentine — aclaró Magnus, toda la conducta juguetona se había ido —. No creas que no sé lo que hiciste, Hodge. Te conozco al menos tan bien como tú me conoces.

— ¿Hay alguien en esta habitación que no tenga historia personal con Valentine, aparte de nosotros? — inquirió Alec irritado.

— Yo no tengo — contestó Simon.

— Era una pregunta retórica, imbécil — espetó Jace, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Estoy sorprendido de que sepas la palabra — replicó Simon malévolamente.

Era bueno que Alec estuviera sentado al lado de su hermano, reflexionó Magnus para sí, porque era lo único que evitaba que Simon fuera golpeado. Jace apenas y se había movido un centímetro para levantarse de su asiento y Alec ya había atrapado su brazo, trayéndolo de vuelta por la fuerza. Sus nudillos emblanquecieron por cuan apretado estaba sosteniendo a su hermano, y Jace flexionó la quijada con enfado, pero no trató de levantarse otra vez, así que Alec lo dejó ir con cautela.

— Así que, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos primero? — le preguntó Hodge a Magnus, ignorando la riña infantil.

— A diferencia de ustedes, he investigado un poco— respondió Magnus, empujándose lejos de la pared —. Valentine celebra una gala en un par de semanas en el Carlton de San Diego. Será la ocasión para que estudiemos a las personas que lo rodean y encontremos a nuestro potencial blanco para los planos.

Luke asintió pensativamente, sus ojos perdidos en la foto de la mansión Morgenstern.

— Puedo conseguir invitaciones bajo nombres falsos — intervino Hodge.

— Eso no es todo — agregó Magnus.

— ¿Qué más? — preguntó Luke, volviéndose a mirarlo.

— No podemos sólo diseñar un plan de la nada y esperar lo mejor — explicó Magnus —. Necesitamos hacer una prueba de choque.

— ¿Una prueba de choque? — inquirió Isabelle, frunciendo el ceño —. ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Quiere decir que tenemos que entrenar — contestó Alec en lugar de Magnus, con las cejas fruncidas en consideración —. Tenemos que encontrar algo que esté tan bien resguardado como ese rubí y forzarnos la entrada.

Magnus no respondió, pero asintió en acuerdo.

— Bueno, parece que tenemos mucho por hacer — declaró Clary pensativa.

Nadie podía discutirlo eso.

.

.

.

* * *

Cualquier duda o comentario son bienvenidos en forma de reviews c:

El link del trabajo original está aquí: s/11865508/1/The-Avengers-Initiative-Or-Something-Like-That

O aquí también, si AO3 es más de tu agrado: /works/6383116/chapters/14616823

Y aquí el adelanto del próximo capítulo:

["— _Como sea, no vine a hablar de mi magnificencia, vine a hablar de su magnificencia._

 _Alec frunció el ceño, mirando protectoramente a su hermana —. ¿Por qué quieres hablar de Isabelle?_

 _Magnus pareció desconcertado por un momento, sus ojos vagando sobre Alec, observándolo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza._

— _Me refería a los dos — aclaró y se volteó a ver a Isabelle, levantando una ceja inquisitiva —. ¿Realmente no lo sabe?"]_


	3. Chapter 3

_Como he dicho antes, ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, sólo la traducción uwu Establecido eso, siéntanse libres de disfrutar de su lectura._

* * *

.

.

.

— Así que, no está yendo tan mal como pensabas.

— Sí. El hecho de que ninguno de ellos haya intentado asesinar a otro aún es muy alentador.

— Ten un poco de fe, Hodge.

— Tengo un montón de fe. Sólo que no expectativas muy altas.

Luke rodó los ojos.

.

Simon Lewis no era un idiota.

Cuando tenía diez años, había hackeado el sistema informático de su escuela sólo por diversión. Lo había hecho otra vez, un par de años más tarde, cuando Clary y él habían tenido la brillante idea de jugarle bromas telefónicas a un profesor particularmente antipático y habían necesitado su número de teléfono. Había sido admitido al Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts a los diecisiete y se había graduado con honores. Consideraba hackear como un hobby. Era sólo algo que hacía cuando estaba aburrido. También era lo que lo había llevado a conseguir un trabajo aburrido en un banco aburrido en una parte aburrida de Nueva York. Pagaban bien, pero la emoción usualmente se mantenía en el mínimo.

Robar a personas no era exactamente lo que él (o su madre, en todo caso) había planeado para su futuro, pero claramente era mucho más emocionante que diseñar un software bancario. Al principio había aceptado porque Clary se lo había pedido, y Simon nunca había sido bueno diciéndole no a Clary. Renunciar a su empleo sólo había sido un bonus agradable. Era su mejor amiga desde el jardín de niños y la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si ella se lo pidiera.

Ahora era un poco diferente. Ya estaba metido en el juego.

Cuando Luke había mencionado que estaba reuniendo un equipo, había estado reacio. No estaba exactamente encantado con la idea de compartir una casa con un puñado de criminales que se dedicaban a robar a las personas. Clary había contraatacado con que él estaba trabajando para un banco multinacional que hacía exactamente lo mismo, excepto porque ellos tenían protección legal para hacerlo. No había sido capaz de discutir. Sin embargo, era un pequeño shock darse cuenta de que todos ellos eran seres humanos, no criminales despiadados y sedientos de sangre. Tal vez sólo había visto demasiadas películas.

Los criminales de talla mundial que le habían prometido eran en realidad personas inesperadamente normales. Los Lightwood discutían como lo haría cualquier familia normal. Lo más anormal acerca de ellos, excluyendo a lo que se dedicaban, era probablemente lo atractivos que eran todos. Eso no era común. O justo.

Alec era el típico hermano mayor, velando por sus hermanos menores, frunciendo el ceño ante sus travesuras y llamándoles la atención cuando necesitaban volver a la vereda. Isabelle era una mujer normal, confiada, sexy y fuerte del siglo veintiuno. Jace era probablemente la única mosca en la sopa, pero por otra parte, estaba muy cerca de los arquetípicos bullies cabezas huecas que habían hecho los años escolares de Simon un infierno viviente. De cualquier forma, había algo especial acerca de ellos. Era su relación.

Raramente Simon había visto una complicidad como la suya. A veces parecían estar compartiendo un mismo cerebro y corazón. Era como si respiraran juntos. Incluso más perturbador, era como si sintieran lo mismo al mismo tiempo. Era desconcertante.

Magnus Bane era incluso más desconcertante. No eran tanto sus excentricidades las que lo tenían intrigado. Era todo lo demás. Simon tenía muchas preguntas, ninguna que se atreviera a hacer. No estaba realmente familiarizado con su profesión, como todos ellos lo llamaban (aunque Magnus lo llamaba un arte, lo que nunca fallaba para hacer a Simon resoplar), pero Luke lo había puesto al tanto sobre la notoriedad de Magnus, así que sabía lo suficiente. Había algo misterioso acerca de él, desde su reputación hasta su sonrisa, que parecía esconder muchos secretos.

Puede que no fueran los lunáticos criminales que había imaginado, pero de alguna forma eso lograba hacerlo más inquietante. Simon nunca había sido muy bueno lidiando con las personas. Era aún peor cuando estaba rodeado por nada más que carismáticas personalidades.

Pero estaba aquí por una razón, seguía repitiéndose, y ellos lo necesitaban.

Simon Lewis no era un idiota y no iba a permitir que lo trataran como a uno.

— ¿Qué tal la casa de algún otro viejo y rico hombre blanco? — sugirió —. Estoy seguro de que California no escasea en ellos.

Estaba acurrucado en la sala con Isabelle, Alec, Magnus y Clary. Hodge estaba ocupado haciendo una llamada a alguien llamada Catarina, que parecía ser una amiga de Magnus, mientras que Luke se había ido a comprar comestibles. Los ladrones de talla mundial necesitaban alimentarse al igual que todos los demás. No tenía idea de dónde estaba Jace, pero tampoco le importaba tanto, así que aquí estaba.

— Tendríamos que encontrar uno que use el mismo sistema de seguridad que Valentine — replicó Isabelle.

De alguna manera, estaba tumbada grácilmente en un sillón frente a él, con sus largas piernas tiradas en el regazo de su hermano, y había algo increíblemente entrañable sobre lo cómodos que estaban cerca del otro.

— Izzy tiene razón — confirmó Alec —. No nos importa lo que haya en la casa, es el sistema de seguridad lo que importa.

— ¿Hay algún archivo o una compañía o algo que realice un seguimiento de las personas que instalan este tipo de sistema en su casa? — preguntó Simon.

— Sí. La compañía que instala el sistema — intervino Magnus antes de que alguno de los Lightwood pudiera abrir la boca —. Conservan toda la información personal de sus clientes, así puede contactar a la policía si las alarmas son desactivadas.

— Tan fácil como hacer un pastel, entonces — dijo Simon con una sonrisa complacida en los labios.

Magnus alzó una ceja en su dirección.

— Puedo hackearlos — explicó él, empujando un puñado de papas dentro de su boca —. Sólo necesito el nombre de la compañía.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso? — inquirió Isabelle y parecía impresionada de verdad.

Simon tuvo que morder el interior de su mejilla para no sonreír como un idiota. Asintió, tratando de parecer lo más compuesto posible.

— Simon se graduó del programa de ciencias computacionales del Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts — dijo Clary con orgullo evidente en su voz —. Podría hackear cualquier maldita cosa.

— Bueno, nunca he intentado hackear el Pentágono, o al FBI — reflexionó descaradamente Simon.

— Entonces vamos a conseguirte una laptop, cariño — concluyó Magnus.

Se puso de pie y abandonó la sala bajo sus miradas curiosas, sólo para regresar un par de minutos más tarde con una laptop en la mano. La puso en la mesita de café y se sentó al lado de Simon, gesticulando hacia ella con un movimiento grácil.

— Haz tu magia, Doctor Strange — dijo.

Simon le sonrió, porque el camino más rápido a su corazón siempre había sido a través de referencias a cómics.

— Ahórrame tiempo. ¿Cuál es el nombre de la compañía?

— M.W. Security — intervino Alec.

Simon y Magnus levantaron la mirada hacia él, sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué? — refunfuñó Alec —. ¿Creen que son los únicos que investigaron?

Fue a sentarse en el reposabrazos del sillón mientras que Isabelle se sentó al otro lado de Simon.

— Entonces bien — declaró Simon dramáticamente mientras posicionaba sus dedos en el teclado.

Le tomó cinco minutos, unos cuantos ceños fruncidos y algunos insultos murmurados, pero estaba adentro antes de que cualquiera de ellos tuviera tiempo de aburrirse.

— Esto es brillante — exclamó Isabelle cuando él sonrió hacia ellos, mostrándoles orgulloso la lista de clientes en el área.

Guardaron silencio por un momento, explorando los nombres con curiosidad.

— Joffrey Rosenberg — leyó Clary en voz alta —. ¿No es ese horrible ex-senador?

— Sí — contestó Simon con un asentimiento —. Es el que tenía relaciones muy cercanas con la KKK.  
— Sin duda un hombre encantador — añadió Magnus.

— Parece que encontramos nuestro objetivo — Isabelle sonrió satisfecha.

.

Después de horas de lluvia de ideas y planificación, Isabelle había decretado que todos ellos necesitaban un descanso. Era sólo una excusa para finalmente poder usar la piscina, pero nadie discutió con ella. Alec la había seguido tímidamente, sentándose cerca de la piscina con un libro, sus pies en el agua. No tenía idea de dónde estaban los demás, pero de todas formas no le importaba.

Isabelle nadó hacia él, apoyando sus codos en el borde de la piscina.

— Sé honesto conmigo — soltó ella sin preámbulos —. ¿Te estás emocionando un poco con todo este asunto o sigues pensando que es una mala idea?

Alec miró hacia abajo a su hermana. Su cabello oscuro caía detrás de sus hombros, dejando su rostro libre para que lo leyera. Lucía como si temiera su respuesta.

Suspiró. No tenía sentido mentirle —. Admito que no he experimentado esta clase de ímpetu de adrenalina antes — dijo, casi a regañadientes.

— ¡Lo sabía! — ella le sonrió radiante, una sonrisa enorme que la hacía lucir mucho más joven —. ¿Qué piensas del resto del equipo? — preguntó, otra vez seria.

Alec se tomó un momento para pensarlo. Tenía que admitir que Simon lo había impresionado. Lo había juzgado demasiado rápido, poniéndolo en el cajón de nerd iluso sin pensarlo dos veces. Claramente, era mucho más que eso. No estaba seguro acerca de Clary. No era que no le agradara, era sólo que no sabía por qué estaba aquí, pero viendo cuán equivocado había estado con Simon, tal vez iba a sorprenderlo también.

— Aún no lo sé en realidad — respondió con honestidad —. Es demasiado pronto para saberlo.

— ¿Qué piensas de Magnus? — preguntó otra vez ella, bajando la voz confidencialmente.

— Creo que parece muy bueno en lo que hace — la eludió Alec, concentrándose de vuelta en su libro para evitar sus ojos depredadores.

— Sí, todos lo sabemos —descartó Isabelle —. Me refiero a qué piensas de él.

Alec se encogió de hombros, pero no contestó —. Vamos — insistió ella, golpeando su rodilla juguetonamente —. Es terriblemente sexy.

Él rodó los ojos —. Lo que sea.

Su sonrisa se amplió maliciosamente. Estaba por insistir y él estaba preparándose para encontrar una excusa para huir de su fisgoneó cuando la puerta que llevaba a la casa se abrió y Magnus Bane salió, empezando a caminar directo hacia ellos, sosteniendo una bandeja con algo que lucía un montón como margaritas.

No dijo una palabra y se quitó los zapatos. Se dejó caer al lado de Alec, sus pies encontrando su camino en el agua. El sol se estaba poniendo lentamente y las luces del crepúsculo estaban haciendo que su piel brillara más que la purpurina que estaba usando y Alec lo odió un poco por ser tan condenadamente atractivo.

— Por el aspecto de las cosas — dijo Magnus, extendiéndoles a ambos una copa de cóctel — vamos a estar aquí más de lo que pensé.

Isabelle asintió en concordancia y nadó cerca de la pierna de Alec, tomando un largo trago de su bebida.

— No debería estar sorprendido — agregó rodando los ojos —. Hodge nunca fue un buen conspirador.

— ¿Qué hay contigo y Hodge? — dejó escapar Alec antes de poder evitarlo.

Magnus sonrió por un segundo, pero desapareció con rapidez, y se encogió de hombros —. Nos hemos conocido por un largo tiempo. Hicimos un par de robos juntos. Somos algo así como amigos y algo así como rivales. Es el problema con la gente con egos como los nuestros. La última vez que nos vimos el uno al otro antes de esto — hizo un gesto breve abarcando la villa y luego a ellos tres — no fuimos exactamente… corteses hacia el otro.

— No te conviertes en un ladrón de talla mundial sin un poco de ego sobreinflado — intervino Isabelle, y probablemente fue porque parecía incluirse ella misma en la categoría que Magnus no lo tomó como una ofensa.

En su lugar, sonrió con mofa y mostró su acuerdo con un gesto grácil. Alec tuvo problemas para apartar la mirada de sus manos.

— Como sea, no vine a hablar de mi magnificencia, vine a hablar de su magnificencia.

Alec frunció el ceño, mirando protectoramente a su hermana —. ¿Por qué quieres hablar de Isabelle?

Magnus pareció desconcertado por un momento, sus ojos vagando sobre Alec, observándolo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

— Me refería a los dos — aclaró y se volteó a ver a Isabelle, levantando una ceja inquisitiva —. ¿Realmente no lo sabe?

— Él no tiene un ego sobreinflado — contestó ella con una sonrisa de afecto —. Jace y yo tenemos más que suficiente arrogancia para compensarlo.

— Por favor, no hablen de mí como si no estuviera sentado entre los dos — dijo Alec, inexpresivo —. ¿Qué querías, entonces?

— Necesito repasar algunas cosas con ustedes — respondió Magnus, y el tono juguetón se había ido, era todo negocios otra vez. Era más o menos impresionante, la manera en la que podía cambiar de uno a otro tan fácilmente.

Alec asintió, haciéndole gestos para que continuara.

— ¿Cómo funciona el negocio de su pequeña familia? — inquirió él, gesticulando hacia los dos con su copa —. Estoy tratando de averiguar qué quiere Hodge exactamente que hagan.

— Depende del trabajo — respondió Isabelle, encogiéndose de hombros —. Usualmente, Alec y Jace hacen la parte física si es necesario. No es que no pueda hacerlo yo misma, pero Alec es sobreprotector y nunca me deja hacer las cosas divertidas.

— Eso no es cierto — protestó Alec —. ¡Viniste con nosotros para el trabajo Strike el mes pasado!

Isabelle resopló y le dirigió una simple mirada asesina —. Sí, porque abrirnos paso arrastrándonos por un conducto de aire es muy peligroso.

— ¡Eso es! — exclamó Alec acusadoramente —. ¡Sólo quieres hacerlo porque es riesgoso!

— ¡Ah! ¡Así que admites que no me dejas ir! —discutió Isabelle, apuntando un dedo acusador hacia él.

Al lado de ellos, Magnus soltó una risita, alejando la atención de Alec de su hermana. Estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa verdadera y genuina que iluminaba sus ojos verdes.

— Son lindos — dijo, mirando a ambos hermanos —. ¿Quién hace la planificación?

— La hacemos juntos — respondió Alec —. Usualmente Izzy y yo buscamos los trabajos y Jace se hace cargo de encontrar un comprador si se necesita. Generalmente uno de ellos es la distracción si el plan requiere una. No soy bueno con las personas, así que yo sólo lo hago si no tenemos otra opción.

— Además, somos muy buenos en artes marciales — intervino Isabelle con una sonrisa engreída —. Puedo patear algunos traseros importantes.

Magnus se rió con disimulo y asintió pensativo.

— ¿Tienes toda la información que necesitabas? — preguntó Alec, sus dedos jugando ausentemente con las páginas de su libro.

Magnus se volvió a mirarlo y una sonrisa coqueta levantó sus labios, mostrando un pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda.

— No me importaría aprender una o dos cosas más, pero esa no es una conversación que tener enfrente de tu hermana — declaró con un guiño.

Isabelle soltó una risita y Alec estaba horrorizado por la traición mientras sentía sus mejillas arder. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en una respuesta porque una voz a su espalda los interrumpió.

— Magnus, te dije que dejaras de flirtear con tus compañeros de equipo — lo riñó Hodge.

— ¿Por qué el plural? — inquirió Magnus, volteándose para mirar a Hodge —. Sólo flirteo con Alec.

— Alec es demasiado bueno para ti.

Magnus rodó los ojos dramáticamente, fingiendo una expresión herida y poniendo una mano sobre su corazón.

— ¿Pueden todos dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí? — los interrumpió Alec, frunciendo el ceño —. Se está volviendo molesto.

— Sólo vine a decirles que la cena está lista — dijo Hodge.

— ¿Tú cocinaste? — preguntó Magnus —. Porque no voy a comer nada que tú cocines. No estoy completamente seguro de que no intentarás envenenarme.

— Bane, si de verdad quisiera matarte, lo haría con mis propias manos. O con un cuchillo. O ambos — replicó Hodge con una siniestra mirada fulminante que también era realmente aterradora.

Magnus rompió a reír, sacando sus pies del agua para pararse.

— Bueno, siempre podrías intentarlo, pero ambos sabemos lo que pasó la última vez que lo hiciste.

Isabelle jadeó audiblemente y Alec no pudo evitar que sus ojos se ensancharan.

— ¡No traté de matarlo! — advirtió él precipitadamente, levantando ambas manos en defensa.

— Porque tenía tu trasero en el suelo antes de que pudieras — replicó Magnus, y aunque el tono era juguetón, Alec podía escuchar claramente la amenaza implícita.

Tuvo un súbito recuerdo de lo que había pasado esa misma mañana, Magnus empujándolo contra la pared y sosteniendo un cuchillo contra su garganta como si no pesara nada. No tenía duda de que Magnus podía ser letal si lo presionabas demasiado. Su voz en ese momento era una prueba de ello.

— No traté de matarte — argumentó Hodge otra vez —. Estaba tratando de-

— ¿Traicionarme? — lo interrumpió Magnus.

Había algo aterrador sobre el contraste entre sus palabras, expresadas en un tono feliz, casi jubiloso, y la amenaza en sus ojos verdes.

— ¡No sabía que estabas planeando robar el diamante también! — protestó Hodge.

— Seguro, Starkweather — se burló Magnus. Claramente, no creía una palabra de lo que Hodge había dicho.

Hodge no respondió, pero se dio la vuelta, regresando adentro.

Alec espero a que Isabelle saliera de la piscina, sosteniéndole una toalla, y lo siguieron.

.

El siguiente par de días pasó relativamente rápido. Tenían un montón de trabajo. No se olvidaron de Valentine, pero se concentraron completamente en Joffrey Rosenberg por el momento. Una investigación más detallada demostró que no sólo era racista, sino que también orgullosamente homofóbico y sexista. Ese conocimiento no hizo nada para debilitar su resolución.

Simon e Isabelle habían estado trabajando juntos para encontrar una laguna en el sistema de seguridad, y aunque ambos creían que estaban sobre algo prometedor, seguían trabajando en ello, a veces hasta tarde en la noche. Hacían un muy buen equipo, notó Alec, porque Simon a veces se involucraba demasiado e Isabelle no tenía problema en reñirlo con el fin de traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Nunca había sido la persona más paciente y eso era realmente bueno alrededor de Simon.

Clary había estado estudiando la casa Rosenberg con Luke durante la mayor parte de los días. Se iban temprano en la mañana con el coche de Luke y sólo regresaban al final de la tarde, antes de que el ex-senador volviera a casa de cualesquiera que fueran sus actividades diarias. Se las había arreglado para dibujarles un plano aterradoramente exacto de la casa y Alec había entendido finalmente cuál era su rol en todo esto. Ella le había explicado, una noche después de la cena, que había estudiado arquitectura, pero que había tenido que abandonar por razones que no explicó. Él sospechaba que había sido la falta de dinero, pero no tenía nada para corroborar sus dudas.

Alec había pasado los últimos dos días estudiando los planos con Jace, Isabelle y Magnus, formulando un plan que consideró muy sólido. Eso no significaba que no se preocupara al respecto.

Puede que fuera un madrugador, pero Alec nunca había sido de sueño pesado. En realidad estaba más cerca de ser un insomne. Sus noches usualmente eran inquietas, pasadas rodando en la cama hasta que su mente estuviera tan exhausta que terminaba perdiéndose en un sueño intranquilo por unas cuantas horas. El aire californiano no ofrecía alivio.

La villa estaba sumergida en oscuridad y silencio, y no podía escuchar nada que no fuera el ruido de las olas estrellándose en la orilla, pero incluso eso no era lo suficientemente relajante para ponerlo a dormir. Había yacido en su espalda por horas, tratando de conseguir algo de descanso en vano, con sus ojos abiertos ampliamente, mirando al techo.

Eventualmente se rindió y salió de la cama, haciendo su camino en la oscuridad para ponerse un par de pantalones de chándal. Cruzó silenciosamente el pasillo y tomó las escaleras hacia la cocina. Había una luz tenue que venía desde debajo de la puerta y él frunció el ceño, su cuerpo entero reaccionando defensivamente a la presencia extraña. Sin embargo, no era un extraño, era Magnus.

Estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina y levantó la mirada cuando Alec entró a la habitación.

— Estamos haciendo progresos — dijo Alec —. No trataste de matarme.

Magnus sonrió, haciendo a un lado su afirmación —. Vamos a olvidar ese desafortunado incidente.

— Trataste de atacarme — remarcó Alec con una sonrisa satisfecha.

— Y me disculpé — replicó Magnus, pero había una chispa de diversión en su mirada —. ¿Qué estás haciendo despierto tan tarde?

— Podría preguntarte lo mismo — respondió él, abriendo el refrigerador para servirse un vaso de leche.

— ¿Siempre eres tan críptico?

— ¿Lo eres tú? — contraatacó Alec, recargándose contra el refrigerador cerrado.

— No soy críptico — argumentó Magnus —. Soy un libro abierto.

Alec resopló indignado —. Escrito en un lenguaje extranjero — bufó, dándole una mirada plana.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? — preguntó Magnus, estirándose contra el respaldo de su silla, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

— ¿Cuál es tu asunto personal con Valentine?

Magnus obviamente no había estado esperando eso, porque lució desconcertado un segundo, antes de que su rostro se cerrara otra vez.

Parpadeó —. Eres directo.

— Te lo dije, no soy bueno con las personas — Alec sintió la necesidad de justificarse —. Izzy dice que me falta tacto.

— No lo decía como algo malo — dijo Magnus suavemente, con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios —. Prefiero franqueza a artificios y engaños.

— Sabes, no ayudas a este asunto críptico tuyo cuando evades mi pregunta — remarcó Alec con astucia.

La sonrisa de Magnus se amplió y lo ojeó de arriba a abajo sin sutileza —. Así que eres directo _e_ inteligente. También lindo. ¿Tienes alguna falla, Alec Lightwood?

Alec ignoró el evidente tono coqueto —. No soy muy paciente — replicó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, dándole su mejor mirada de deja-de-tontear.

Magnus rió entre dientes —. Bien. Tengo asuntos personales con Valentine.

— Dijiste que no te conocía — remarcó Alec —. El primer día, dijiste que no sabía cómo lucías.

— No lo sabe — confirmó Magnus con un asentimiento —. Pero eso no significa que no tenga… historia con él.

Alec le dio una mirada plana que claramente significaba que no estaba satisfecho y que estaba esperando el resto.

— Es una historia muy aburrida — intentó Magnus.

— Compláceme.

Él suspiró —. Vamos a añadir obstinado a la lista de tus fallas — bromeó con poco entusiasmo. Alec no se echó para atrás —. Dos años atrás, planeé un robo en una galería de arte de Londres. Era una operación de rutina, una pintura, nada que no hubiera hecho mil veces antes. Ni siquiera había escuchado en realidad de Valentine en ese momento. Iba a ir por mi cuenta, pero… Sabes quién es Ragnor Fell, ¿cierto?

Alec asintió —. Sí, también era un ladrón. Hodge lo mencionó un par de veces. ¿No desapareció?

— Ragnor era un viejo amigo mío — continuó Magnus —. Era un hombre encantador, muy británico, con todas las estupideces de caballero, pero también el desagradable hábito de no escuchar a nadie — había cierto afecto en su voz que le recordaba a Alec a la suya cuando hablaba acerca de Isabelle (o Jace, pero cuando hablaba de Jace, usualmente era con más exasperación) —. Estaba en Londres, así que lo visité un par de días antes de cuando se suponía que debía ir. Me pidió ir conmigo porque estaba aburrido. Le dije que no. Vino de todas formas.

Definitivamente le recordaba a Alec a Isabelle. Estaba seguro de que Ragnor e Isabelle habrían hecho un par horrorosamente bueno.

— Entramos a la galería. Ragnor insistió en entrar por la pintura, así que yo estaba vigilando cuando escuché el disparo. Corrí adentro, pero cuando llegué, la pintura se había ido al igual que Ragnor. Todo lo que quedaba era un gran charco de sangre y una carta — dijo Magnus.

Alec tragó saliva con dificultad. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber insistido tanto en primer lugar —. ¿Una carta?

— Sí — resopló Magnus, sacudiendo la cabeza como si aún no pudiera creerlo —. Dirigida a mí por Valentine Morgenstern.

— ¿Qué decía? — preguntó Alec sin poder evitarlo.

Magnus ya no lo estaba viendo, su mirada perdida en el espacio, sus cejas fruncidas en lo que sólo podía ser un recuerdo doloroso —. Que era mi culpa que mi amigo hubiera sido asesinado, que se suponía que iba a ser yo, pero como no tenía las agallas para entrar por mi cuenta, se había tenido que conformar con la segunda mejor opción. También había una fotografía Polaroid dentro del sobre… de Ragnor. Te ahorraré los detalles. Decía que la próxima vez que intentara robarle, no tendría tanta suerte. No le estaba robando _a_ él, pero aparentemente también estaba interesado en esa pintura.

— Mierda — susurró Alec, más para sí mismo.

— Creo que eso también es lo que yo dije — bromeó Magnus, pero claramente era un intento de parecer menos afectado de lo que realmente estaba.

— Lo siento — dijo Alec suavemente.

Magnus se encogió de hombros, tratando de quitarle importancia —. Riesgos del oficio, supongo.

— Es por eso que estabas tan firme acerca de Valentine siendo peligroso — Alec dio un paso hacia delante, sentándose en la mesa y poniendo su pie en la silla al lado del otro hombre —. Y también es por qué aceptaste el trabajo. Quieres venganza.

Magnus no respondió, doblando su mandíbula con irritación.

— No puedo dejarte hacer eso, Magnus.

El hombre levantó la mirada hacia él y había un huracán en sus ojos verdes —. ¿Hacer qué?

— Matarlo — lo eludió Alec —. Eso no es sobre lo que es esto.

Magnus rió bajito, sacudiendo la cabeza —. Oh, lo he pensado muchas, muchas veces, pero no soy un asesino.

— Pudiste haberme engañado esa primera mañana — contrarrestó Alec.

— Puedo defenderme, sí — replicó Magnus —. Puedo patear algunos traseros importantes, como dijo tu hermana. Sé cómo romper el cuello de un hombre y sé cómo usar una pistola. Eso no significa que lo haría. No puedo matar a un hombre a sangre fría, especialmente no a Valentine. Eso no me haría mejor que él.

Alec asintió en concordancia.

— No puedo creer que acabo de decirte todo esto — susurró Magnus con asombro, más que nada para sí mismo.

— Prometo que no usaré nada de lo que digas después de — estiró su cuello para mirar al reloj digital del horno — las tres de la mañana en tu contra.

— ¿Eso significa que puedo culpar al insomnio de lo que sea que diga o haga esta noche? — inquirió Magnus, con la sonrisa coqueta de vuelta en sus labios.

— Sé lo que estás haciendo, Bane — dijo Alec impasible, con una mirada feroz —. No va a funcionar.

— ¿En serio? — curioseó Magnus, con su perfecta fachada de confianza y seguridad en sí mismo —. ¿Y qué estoy haciendo exactamente, Lightwood?

— Estás flirteando conmigo para esconder el hecho de que estás asustado por todo lo que me acabas de decir — dijo Alec, y su tono no dejaba lugar para discutir —. Estás intentando enterrar tu vulnerabilidad bajo una conducta arrogante.

Magnus parpadeó y su boca se abrió ligeramente en shock.

— Maldita sea, Hodge puede haber estado en lo cierto por una vez — exhaló y su característica sonrisa satisfecha había sido reemplazada por una sonrisa más genuina.

— ¿Sobre qué? — preguntó Alec, con las cejas arqueadas en confusión.

Magnus lo miró directo a los ojos y Alec tuvo que reprimir un sonrojo —. Eres demasiado bueno para mí.

Alec resopló y se bajó de la mesa —. No soy así de bueno, créeme — dijo, poniendo su vaso en el lavabo.

— ¿Quién está siendo críptico ahora? — replicó Magnus.

— Creí que era directo.

Magnus se inclinó, poniendo ambos codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando sus manos —. Entonces dime. ¿Qué es tan malo acerca de ti?

— Tengo un pésimo gusto en ropa — expuso Alec sin entusiasmo.

El otro hombre suspiró —. No puedo discrepar contigo en eso — sonrió —. Pero no es algo irredimible.

— También tengo un pésimo gusto en hombres — admitió Alec e inmediatamente se riñó a sí mismo.

Era un profesional. No estaba ahí para flirtear con el _puñetero_ Magnus Bane o para darle más aliento para que flirteara con él admitiendo abiertamente que era gay.

— Bueno, yo soy una persona pésima — replicó Magnus descaradamente.

Alec bufó, sacudiendo la cabeza casi afectuosamente y empezó a caminar fuera de la cocina —. Buenas noches.

— ¿Haciéndote el difícil? — llamó Magnus en su retirada —. ¡Amo los desafíos!

Alec soltó una risita —. Vete a dormir, Magnus.

.

.

.

* * *

A mí también me duele lo de Ragnor. Ragnor no merecía morir, en ningún universo /3

El adelanto del próximo capítulo está aquí:

 _["— Esto es tan emocionante — murmuró Simon mientras se dirigían ahí —. Me siento como en una película de gángsters._

 _Jace rodó los ojos con exasperación —. Cálmate, Harry Potter. Sería problemático si te desmayas de la emoción._

 _— ¿Harry Potter? — dijo Simon inexpresivo —. ¿Los lentes, en serio? ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?_

 _— Cállense — espetó Alec antes de que pudieran empezar a discutir."]_

Los links a la historia original pueden ser encontrados en el capítulo uno y dos o en el perfil de Lecrit c:


	4. Chapter 4

_Como siempre, sólo la traducción me pertenece, la historia original puede ser encontrada en el perfil de Lecrit uwu_

* * *

.

.

.

— ¿Lo ves? ¡Te dije que tuvieras un poco de fe! ¡Estamos llegando a algo!

— Sí — admitió Hodge —. Compartiré tu entusiasmo cuando lo logren de verdad.

— Sólo estás malhumorado porque el plan de Magnus es mucho mejor que el tuyo — dijo Luke impasible, rodando los ojos.

Hodge no respondió, pero murmuró algo que sonó un montón como "cabrón engreído".

.

Magnus Bane no había adquirido su reputación de ladrón de talla mundial por descansar en sus proverbiales laureles. Tenía experiencia, trabajo y una mente inteligente para eso. En la línea de trabajo que se había escogido muy prematuramente, el cuerpo era un arma tan poderosa como la mente y era algo de lo que tenía que cuidar como cualquiera de ellos. Ragnor se había burlado a menudo de las horas que pasaba meditando o haciendo yoga, hasta que lo había visto gatear hacia la salida de un museo por el minúsculo espacio que una puerta de acero había dejado entre él y su libertad. El yoga era perfecto porque no sólo entrenaba el cuerpo, sino que también la mente. Era relajante y daba lugar a su mente para confeccionar planes sin fallas. Catarina nunca se había burlado de él por ello, y cuando estaba en Nueva York, se unía a él muy a menudo.

Sin embargo siempre lo había preferido por su cuenta, cuando podía concentrarse completamente en el entorno que lo rodeaba y en su propia respiración. El sonido de las olas estrellándose contra la orilla estaba haciendo maravillas por su concentración. Siempre había amado el mar por ese simple motivo. Calmaba su mente como ninguna otra cosa.

Trató de ignorar el sonido de pasos acercándose por su espalda e instó a su cuerpo a no reaccionar como si fuera una amenaza tomando una respiración profunda para permanecer concentrado en su meditación. Pero no tenía tanta suerte, porque los pasos definitivamente se estaban dirigiendo en su dirección. Eran unos pasos suaves, ligeros como una pluma y él se quedó en silencio, apretando los puños, preparándose para un peligro potencial mecánicamente.

— Así que aquí es donde el gran Magnus Bane desaparece durante dos horas al día — escuchó decir a una voz suave.

Abrió un ojo, pero no se volteó. No había juicio o burla en el tono, sólo amabilidad y educada curiosidad.

— La meditación relaja la mente — contestó casualmente, volviendo a cerrar los ojos —. Me ayuda a permanecer concentrado.

— ¿Puedes enseñarme?

Dudó por un momento. No había planeado esto, pero Clary le agradaba bastante. Había vulnerabilidad en ella, algo en sus ojos que le hablaban del dolor que había tenido que pasar durante su vida y del que él no estaba consciente. Pero había algo más. En sus ojos, y en la manera en la que se sostenía a sí misma, la barbilla levantada como un desafío y los hombros rectos, ella mostraba la fuerza de las personas que sabían lo que querían y cómo conseguirlo. Había fuego ardiendo en ella, queriendo salir y barrer todo a su paso.

— Claro, galletita — dijo —. Siéntate. Cruza tus piernas. Trata de encontrar una posición cómoda.

Ella obedeció —. ¿Ahora qué?

— El método que yo uso está basado en su mayoría en la respiración. Si puedes controlar tu respiración, empiezas a estar más consciente de tu cuerpo. Si controlas tu cuerpo, controlas tu mente.

Escuchó movimiento al lado suyo y dedujo que ella había asentido, no es que pudiera verla.

— Cierra los ojos — instruyó suavemente —. Ralentiza tu respiración y concéntrate en la sensación. Siente el aire salir de tu cuerpo. No te concentres en nada más que eso.

Le dio unos cuantos minutos para hacerlo y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Sabía lo difícil que era la primera vez, rechazar los pensamientos e ideas que venían a tu mente cuando estabas intentando desesperadamente no pensar en nada.

— No puedo — soltó ella finalmente, y sonaba exasperada —. No puedo no pensar en algo.

— Sí puedes. Vamos a intentar otra cosa. Concéntrate en el sonido de las olas y en nada más.

— Está bien — susurró Clary, más para sí misma.

Se quedaron así por al menos una media hora hasta que Magnus abrió finalmente los ojos. Miró a su lado. Clary aún tenía los ojos cerrados y un ligero ceño de concentración en su frente, mostrando que definitivamente estaba intentándolo muy duro.

— Bueno, galletita. Eso es suficiente por hoy — anunció Magnus.

Ella abrió los ojos de inmediato, dejando salir un suspiro aliviado y estirando las piernas, copiando sus movimientos.

— No sé cómo lo haces — dijo ella con admiración y exasperación —. Simplemente no puedo vaciar mi mente.

— Clary, me tomó meses — respondió Magnus amablemente —. Fue tu primera vez e hiciste un gran trabajo. Mi primera vez fue horrible. No podía parar de reír.

Clary sonrió y asintió pensativa.

— Esa fue una frase rara — intervino una voz detrás de ellos —. No quiero preguntar de qué estaban hablando.

— De sexo, Simon — respondió Clary descaradamente —. Nos estábamos contando nuestra primera vez porque es algo completamente normal que hacer con personas que sólo has conocido por una semana.

— ¿Quieres compartir tu propia experiencia? — añadió Magnus con una sonrisa juguetona.

— Ya sabes, soy muy hablador, así que no me importaría, pero puede que a ti sí, porque no es una historia bonita — replicó Simon.

Magnus resopló.

— Tiene razón, no es una historia bonita — repuso Clary con una risa —. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— El resto del equipo está entrenando. Isabelle me pidió que me uniera, pero creo que sólo quiere tenerme en mi trasero — explicó Simon, señalando un poco más lejos en la playa.

Magnus entrecerró los ojos un poco, pero fue capaz de distinguir a Luke, Hodge y los Lightwood. Alec e Isabelle estaban sentados en la arena y Luke estaba parado detrás de ellos con los brazos cruzados, observando mientras Jace y Hodge se rodeaban el uno al otro en posiciones de combate.

Simon ya estaba caminando, pero se volvió, continuando su camino hacia el grupo a sus espaldas —. ¿Vienen?

Clary inclinó la cabeza para mirar a Magnus, sonriendo —. Podría ser divertido.

Él se encogió de hombros y la siguió mientras ella se ponía de pie y empezaba a ir tras su mejor amigo.

Cuando llegaron ahí, Jace tenía a Hodge en el piso y una sonrisa orgullosa asomándose en sus atractivos rasgos. Magnus tuvo que obligarse a no sonreír ante la vista de Hodge derrotado por su propio pupilo. Él levantó la mirada hacia ellos.

— Miren quién se une a la fiesta — anunció Hodge mientras se ponía de pie —. ¿Ya acabaste de meditar? ¿Cómo está tu chakra el día de hoy?

Sonaba demasiado confiado para alguien que acababa de ser estrellado contra el piso.

— Probablemente mejor que el tuyo — respondió Magnus —, pero esas son noticias viejas.

Hodge resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza. El sudor hacía que su cabello rubio se pegara a su frente y estaba respirando pesadamente. El resto del equipo no lucía mejor. Magnus tuvo que obligarse a no dejar que sus ojos vagaran en Alec demasiado, porque el aspecto sudoroso era definitivamente bueno en él.

Magnus empezó a hacer su camino para sentarse al lado de Isabelle, pero la voz de Jace lo detuvo.

— ¿Bane? ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Magnus se detuvo inmediatamente, dándose la vuelta para encarar a Jace con una ceja enarcada.

— ¿Disculpa?

Jace sonrió, una sonrisa genuinamente emocionada, casi infantil que lo hacía lucir incluso más guapo de lo que era en realidad. Apuntó un dedo hacia Magnus, haciéndole gestos para que se acercara. Magnus no cedió.

— Estamos entrenando por si tenemos que pelear contra algunos guardias — dijo —. Todos deberían unirse.

— Simon y Clary no están haciéndolo.

— Porque ellos no van a entrar. Tú sí — contraatacó Jace.

— No necesito entrenar — argumentó Magnus con un resoplido indignado.

— Así que si nos atacan, ¿vas a tomar represalias con poses de yoga? — respondió el rubio con una sonrisa burlona —. Vamos.

— No, gracias.

— Jace, déjalo en paz — intervino Isabelle. Alec asintió en acuerdo al lado de ella.

Alec y Magnus habían pasado algunas noches más hablando desde su primer encuentro nocturno en la cocina. Ambos eran insomnes y madrugadores, así que terminaban charlando juntos en silencio muy frecuentemente, cuando todos los demás estaban durmiendo. Magnus seguía flirteando desvergonzadamente y Alec hacía un buen trabajo ignorándolo. Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo, sus conversaciones se desviaban a todo y nada. Alec era inteligente, y lo suficientemente educado como para discutir sobre lo que fuera, desde música, hasta política e historia. Magnus había estado sorprendido al darse cuenta de que verdaderamente disfrutaba su compañía, y no sólo por la buena apariencia (aunque eso era claramente un bonus).

La noche anterior, habían estado paseando en el patio en lugar de la cocina, y Alec se había abierto un poco acerca de su familia. Magnus no sabía la historia tras sus padres, o cómo habían terminado robando como forma de vida, pero Alec había hablado extensamente sobre Jace e Isabelle. No creía que se diera cuenta de lo increíblemente afectuoso que sonaba cuando lo hacía. Había un brillo en sus hermosos ojos, algo entre amor y protección feroz que encajaba a la perfección con su rol de hermano mayor. Le había hablado acerca de Isabelle, de lo intensa que era en todo en lo que se empeñaba en hacer y de lo asustado que estaba por ella a veces, porque simplemente no escuchaba a nadie. Le había contado sobre Jace siendo el cabezota temerario y obstinado de la familia. Le había preguntado a Magnus acerca de su familia, pero no insistió más cuando Magnus le dijo que no había nada interesante que decir, asintiendo respetuosamente.

— Bien — murmuró Jace, levantando ambas manos defensivamente, Magnus finalmente acortó el par de pasos que lo separaban de Isabelle —. No sabía que el gran Magnus Bane huiría de un desafío tan fácilmente.

Y, en serio, Magnus sólo era humano. Se paró en seco y tomó un hondo respiro, apretando los puños. No era furia –tomaba más que una provocación inmadura para hacerlo perder los estribos-, sólo una primitiva necesidad de poner a ese niño arrogante en donde pertenecía. Justo ahora, pertenecía al suelo.

Se dio la vuelta para encarar a Jace, subiéndose las mangas en un movimiento lento y deliberado.

— Sólo recuerda que pediste esto, rubito — dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.

Jace sonrió maliciosamente y Magnus avanzó para posicionarse justo enfrente de él.

— Seré suave contigo — le dijo Jace, guiñando el ojo.

— Quién sea que te haya entrenado no hizo un muy buen trabajo enseñándote la primera regla — replicó Magnus.

Sintió su cuerpo entero tensarse, como siempre lo hacía cuando se estaba preparando para una pelea.

— Ilumínanos, Bane, ¿cuál es la primera regla?

Jace tenía sus puños arriba y estaba cambiando el peso de un pie a otro. Su cabello rubio destellaba con el sol, rodeando su rostro como un halo, y casi lucía como un ángel caído, sus llamativos ojos brillando con malicia y emoción. Magnus no se movió y se tomó su tiempo para estudiarlo en silencio. Era obvio, por su postura, que había sido bien entrenado, incluso aunque hubiera proclamado lo contrario. Sus pies y hombros estaban posicionados en un ángulo perfecto para dar un puñetazo poderoso, aunque Magnus sabía que el objetivo no era lastimarse el uno al otro. Físicamente, al menos. Un pequeño golpe a su ego sólo podía hacerle bien.

Jace se lanzó hacia él y Magnus estaba sorprendido por su velocidad, apenas arreglándoselas para contrarrestar el ataque que había apuntado directo a sus costillas. Su otro brazo ya se estaba moviendo, fijando su cabeza como blanco, y Magnus se agachó y pateó las piernas de su atacante. Escuchó el jadeo sorprendido que soltó Jace, pero éste se recuperó con rapidez, recuperando el equilibrio con un movimiento rápido. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Magnus agarró su brazo y lo retorció, encontrando el punto perfecto para herir, pero no romper, y Jace dejo escapar un grito que probablemente era tanto de shock como de dolor. Se impulsó hacia delante y se agachó de nuevo para evitar el golpe defensivo que su oponente estaba tratando de infligir.

Jace era un buen luchador porque era espontáneo, rápido y mucho más inteligente de lo que Magnus hubiera pensado. Sin embargo, se estaba reprimiendo y eso era un grave error. Fue más difícil de lo que pensó que sería, más tardado también. Tomó un tiempo, pero eventualmente Jace estaba en el suelo, cayendo con fuerza sobre su espalda, los ojos abiertos en shock y respirando pesadamente.

— Nunca subestimes a tu oponente, cariño — Magnus sonrió satisfecho, su peso manteniendo sujeto al rubio.

Había esperado furia, tal vez algún tipo de rabieta infantil que encajara con la personalidad que había observado durante la semana pasada, pero en su lugar, la cara de Jace se contrajo en una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos hormigueando con emoción y adrenalina.

— ¡Santa mierda! — exclamó entusiasta —. ¡Eso fue brillante!

Giró la cabeza sobre la arena para mirar a sus hermanos. Magnus siguió el movimiento, sólo para encontrarlos mirándolo con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos en shock.

— ¿Vieron lo que hizo con su codo? — exclamó Jace emocionado antes de volver a mirar a Magnus —. ¡Tienes que enseñarme ese movimiento!

Magnus estaba, probablemente por primera vez en su vida, sin palabras.

— ¿Te golpeaste muy duro la cabeza? — intervino Simon, y Magnus sólo podía coincidir.

— Gracias por tu preocupación, pero estoy perfectamente — espetó el rubio severamente antes de mirar de vuelta a Magnus —. ¿Te importaría?

Magnus sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la tierra. Se levantó y mantuvo la mano extendida para ayudar a Jace a ponerse de pie. Seguía luciendo como un niño en la mañana de Navidad y Magnus estaba empezando a preocuparse por él.

Se volteó hacia Isabelle y Alec con incredulidad—. ¿Esto es normal? — preguntó, señalando con el dedo a Jace.

— Sí — contestó Isabelle con una sonrisa casi de afecto.

Los ojos de Magnus se precipitaron hacia Alec, que lo estaba mirando con ojos oscuros, presionando la mandíbula. Se preguntó por un segundo si iba a saltar a su yugular por lastimar a su hermano, incluso cuando claramente se lo había pedido y lucía ileso aparte de la sonrisa lunática en su rostro. Alec apartó rápidamente la mirada, fijándola en su hermano.

— ¿Estás herido? — preguntó con rigidez.

— No te comportes como una mamá gallina conmigo, Alec — resopló Jace, rodando los ojos afectuosamente —. Estoy bien.

El mayor asintió con firmeza y se relajó visiblemente, sus hombros encorvándose ligeramente.

Isabelle se puso de pie —. Vamos, Simon, tu turno.

— ¡Ni siquiera voy a entrar! — protestó el pobre hombre —. No necesito saber cómo pelear contra nada que no sean direcciones IP resistentes.

— Nunca sabes lo que puede pasar — replicó Isabelle con una sonrisa traviesa jugando en sus labios.

Simon soltó un quejido, pero se paró, dirigiendo una mirada de se-los-dije a Magnus y a Clary.

— No quiero golpear a una mujer — dijo suavemente, posicionándose enfrente de Isabelle.

Ella se rió, en voz alta y confiada. Lo tenía sobre su trasero treinta segundos después.

.

El primer paso era simple.

Luke y Clary, en su vigilancia diaria, habían descubierto que Joffrey Rosenberg iba a estar fuera el fin de semana y era la oportunidad perfecta para que entraran y probaran la viabilidad de su plan. Simon había prometido que había descifrado una manera de controlar las cámaras sin disparar la alarma y no tenían otra opción que confiar en él.

Hodge había rentado un furgón y Alec nunca se había sentido más como un criminal cliché que cuando se acomodó en la parte de atrás con sus hermanos, Hodge y Magnus, vestidos por completo de uniforme negro, y Simon, que tenía dos laptops abiertas enfrente de él.

— Esto es tan emocionante — murmuró Simon mientras se dirigían ahí —. Me siento como en una película de gángsters.

Jace rodó los ojos con exasperación —. Cálmate, Harry Potter. Sería problemático si te desmayaras de la emoción.

— ¿Harry Potter? — dijo Simon inexpresivo —. ¿Los lentes, en serio? ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

— Cállense — espetó Alec antes de que pudieran empezar a discutir.

Simon se desinfló visiblemente, pero no respondió. En su lugar, abrió su mochila y sacó auriculares. Sostuvo uno para cada uno.

— Presionen el botón antes de ponérselos, así todos podremos escucharnos los unos a los otros — explicó con firmeza.

Ellos asintieron e hicieron lo mandado.

— ¿Tenemos que repetir el plan una vez más? — preguntó Hodge.

Tenía los brazos cruzados. Era obvio que no estaba emocionado por la idea de permanecer detrás.

— No — respondió Magnus severamente —. Todos conocemos el maldito plan. Nosotros lo diseñamos, Hodge.

La voz de Luke atravesó la tensión, fuerte e inflexible —. Llegamos.

Alec se subió las mangas y se puso los guantes mientras Simon empezaba a escribir en una de las laptops, sus ojos moviéndose sobre la pantalla a un ritmo tan rápido que era casi aterrador. El silencio que le siguió fue insoportablemente largo.

Finalmente, Simon presionó una tecla más fuerte que las otras y la segunda laptop brilló azul por un segundo y luego un par de ventanas se abrieron, mostrando lo que sin duda era un jardín y el interior de la casa enfrente de la que estaban estacionados actualmente.

— Estoy dentro — susurró entusiasmadamente.

Escribió un poco más por un par de segundos —. ¡Vayan!

Jace abrió la puerta del furgón y Alec lo siguió afuera, Isabelle y Magnus a sus talones. Observaron sus alrededores en silencio por un segundo, vigilando en busca de un alma viviente, pero la calle estaba vacía a esa hora de la noche. Hicieron su camino hacia la casa en silencio.

— ¿Pueden escucharnos? — soltó la voz de Simon.

Alec casi se detuvo en seco ante el sonido. Era una sensación rara.

— Sí — siseó Jace, escalando la puerta principal —. La próxima vez, trata de no gritar.

Alec, Isabelle y Magnus lo siguieron con firmeza, aterrizando en el jardín.

— No grité, su alteza — argumentó Simon —. Siento que fuera demasiado alto para sus excesivamente sensibles oídos.

— Oh, por la mierda — gruñó Magnus —. Sólo tengan sexo de una vez. La tensión es demasiada.

Escucharon a Clary soltar una risita en sus oídos, pero se recuperó rápidamente —. Eso es, chicos, podemos verlos en las cámaras de vigilancia.

— ¿Luzco tan magnífico en la pantalla como en la vida real? — preguntó Magnus juguetonamente, gesticulando a una de las cámaras escondidas en un árbol.

— Incluso mejor — respondió ella.

— Niños, dejen de perder el tiempo —dijo Luke con dureza —. Sepárense. Alec, Jace, a su izquierda, verán la pared que tienen que escalar para llegar al ático. Magnus, Izzy, a su derecha, la puerta trasera. Es donde el-

— El sistema de alarma está situado — lo interrumpió Isabelle —. Lo sabemos, Luke.

Ya se estaban moviendo, y Alec y Jace rápidamente se encontraron escalando la pared frontal. No era fácil, porque la pared era resbalosa y sin mucho a lo que aferrarse, pero nada que no hubieran hecho antes. Rápidamente llegaron a la ventana del ático.

— ¡Ah! — exclamó Jace victoriosamente —. El idiota dejó la ventana abierta. Sólo lo está haciendo fácil para nosotros.

— ¿Quién está gritando ahora? — intervino Simon.

— No empiecen otra vez o juro que le voy a dar un puñetazo a ambos — gruñó Alec.

— Secundo eso — repuso la voz de Magnus, rápidamente seguida por la de Isabelle —. Yo también.

— Estamos dentro — susurró Alec tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el piso —.Estamos yendo al pasillo. Simon, guíame.

Escuchó el sonido de algo revolviéndose durante un segundo antes de que su voz llegara a través del auricular —. Los sensores están escaleras abajo. Nada arriba. Las escaleras están a tu izquierda si sales del ático.

Alec asintió antes de recordar que Simon no podía verlo. Jace ya estaba abriendo la puerta, abriéndose camino por el pasillo.

— Magnus, Izzy, ¿cuál es su situación? — preguntó Hodge.

— Actualmente tengo una grandiosa vista del trasero de Magnus. La puerta a la habitación con el sistema de alarma está reforzada. No pudimos abrirla por la fuerza, así que estamos arrastrándonos por los conductos de aire para llegar ahí.

— ¿Estás bien? — murmuró Jace.

— Sí — respondió Isabelle, pero su voz sonaba un poco tensa —. Es un trasero bastante bueno.

Alec la riñó mentalmente por darle imágenes mentales muy innecesarias.

Magnus rió —. Gracias, encanto.

Hubo un ruido fuerte que resonó en su auricular y al otro lado de la silenciosa casa.

— Estamos dentro — dijo Magnus un segundo después.

— Sí, lo oímos — murmuró Jace —. Podrían haber sido más discretos.

— La casa está vacía — replicó Isabelle.

Hubo una pausa antes de que su voz resonara en sus oídos otra vez —. Mierda.

— ¿Qué? — soltó Alec al instante, justo al mismo tiempo que Simon y Hodge.

— Estoy tomando fotos, ya lo verán — respondió ella —. Este sistema de alarma es impresionante. Simon, te las estoy enviando. ¿Cómo apago los sensores?

— Estamos frente a la sala — dijo Jace. Levantó una mano y Alec se paró en seco.

Ignoró la voz de Simon en sus oídos que estaba guiando cuidadosamente a su hermana en la desactivación. Había luces láser rojas y azules danzando a través de la habitación amenazadoramente. Alec sabía que el más ligero desliz podía ser fatal.

Hubo un clic y, de repente, los láseres desaparecieron.

— Debería estar bien — dijo Magnus, pero había una ligera aprehensión en su voz.

Jace y Alec compartieron una mirada, dudando. La ausencia de luces no significaba que la alarma no saltaría tan pronto como pusieran un pie en la habitación. Era el gran dato desconocido de todo su plan.

Tomaron un respiro profundo y avanzaron. Nada paso.

— Funcionó — declaró Alec e ignoró el obvio sonido de Magnus e Isabelle chocando las palmas en sus oídos.

— Brillante — intervino Luke —. Pueden volver ahora.

Alec siempre había sido de los que seguían los planes al pie de la letra. Habían hablado del plan una y otra vez. Era simple. Se suponía que entraran, desactivaran los sensores y vieran si funcionaba. No se suponía que robaran nada. Desviaría una atención innecesaria a fallas en el sistema, y si la compañía se daba cuenta de eso, era posible que alertaran a sus clientes y lo actualizaran. Era un plan bueno y sólido. Y aun así, mientras echaba un vistazo a sus alrededores, se congeló y no pudo encontrar la fuerza para moverse.

— Maldita sea — susurró.

Jace volteó a verlo, sorprendido, y siguió su mirada —. ¿Eso es-?

Se interrumpió, tan sorprendido como el mismo Alec, su boca abriéndose.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — dijo Luke y sonaba tenso, como si estuviera al borde de salir del furgón y entrar.

Alec no respondió porque estaba demasiado concentrado en la belleza frente a él, sus ojos escaneando la pintura con admiración. Ni siquiera reaccionó ante el sonido de pisadas llegando a la sala para reunirse con ellos. Isabelle y Magnus estaban respirando con dificultad, como si hubieran corrido para unírseles, pero no podía encontrar la fuerza para que le importara. No quería nada más que alcanzarla y dejar sus dedos vagar sobre el lienzo, para sentir la humedad y las fallas que el tiempo había creado, aunque no estaba seguro de que pudiera tener alguna falla, ni siquiera después de todos estos años.

— Alec, tenemos que irnos — dijo Jace, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

— Dame un minuto — respondió suavemente.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — repitió Luke con impaciencia.

— Perdimos a Alec — respondió Jace en tono bromista —. El hombre es dueño de un Van Gogh y él está mirándolo fijamente. Creo que va a empezar a besarse con él muy pronto.

— ¡Alec, no puedes tomarlo! — intervino Hodge —. Lo sabes.

— Ese hombre no merece ser dueño de un jodido Van Gogh — replicó Alec obstinadamente.

No podía creer que fuera el que estaba sugiriendo que cambiasen el plan.

— Alec tiene razón — repuso Magnus a su espalda —. Es una belleza.

— No me importa — gruñó Hodge —. No puedes tomarlo. Va a ser muy obvio si el hombre regresa de su fin de semana en Hawaii para encontrar un espacio vacío donde debería estar su Van Gogh. Sabes lo que podría pasar.

Alec suspiró, vencido —. Sí, sí, lo sé.

— Salgan de ahí — repuso Luke firmemente —. No sabemos cuánto tenemos para los sensores.

Isabelle y Jace fueron los primeros en moverse, tomando las escaleras hacia el ático. Alec no podía moverse un centímetro, en un trance total. No era la primera vez que estaba frente a una pintura de Van Gogh. Había vista algunas en museos. Ver una desde tan cerca era otra cosa. Había pura belleza en esa pintura y muchas otras cosas: poder, fuerza, dolor. Era espectacular.

Ni siquiera pudo moverse cuando sintió unos dedos tocando suavemente los suyos, tomando su mano.

— Alec, cariño, tenemos que irnos — dijo Magnus amablemente, como si entendiera perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

De alguna forma, dudaba que pudiera. El mismo Alec no sabía qué estaba pasando en su cabeza.

Asintió y dejó que Magnus lo arrastrara fuera de la habitación. Se congeló al pie de las escaleras por un momento y volteó para echar un último vistazo a la pintura. Apenas y se dio la vuelta cuando los láseres se reactivaron, bailando sobre el Van Gogh como si ni siquiera estuviera ahí.

— Los sensores acaban de reactivarse — dijo Magnus —. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron apagados?

— Cuatro minutos y treinta y siete segundos — respondió Simon.

Había parecido una eternidad para Alec.

— Vamos — le susurró Magnus, tirando de su mano otra vez.

Alec lo siguió tímidamente, dejando que Magnus lo guiara por la casa y de vuelta al ático. Sólo liberó su mano cuando tuvieron que escalar fuera de la ventana. Jace e Isabelle estaban esperándolos frente a la puerta.

— ¿Ya espabilaste? — preguntó Jace con descaro, pero había afecto en su voz.

— Cállate — gruñó Alec, sus mejillas ardiendo con vergüenza.

No podía creer que había perdido el conocimiento de esa forma. Se suponía que era el profesional, el que los mantenía a todos en la línea, pero ahí dentro se había comportado como un aficionado, dejándose distraer por una pintura.

— Lo siento — añadió entre dientes, pero no había manera de que no pudieran escucharlo a través de los auriculares.

— Nadie te está culpando de nada — respondió Isabelle, su voz ligeramente forzada mientras escalaba por la puerta, aterrizando con un movimiento al otro lado.

— Si me hubiera quedado ahí un poco más-

— Pero no lo hiciste — lo interrumpió Magnus —. No tienes nada de qué disculparte. El plan fue un éxito.

Alec volteó a verlo, y había tanta convicción, tanta fe en los ojos de Magnus, que se encontró a sí mismo asintiendo.

.

Era tarde cuando volvieron a la villa. La noche era oscura y silenciosa, pero ninguno de ellos podía pensar en dormir, aun zumbando con adrenalina.

Entraron a la casa dando traspiés y se reunieron en la sala, con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Luke se hizo camino a la cocina y volvió unos cuantos minutos después con dos botellas de champaña. Hodge rió entre dientes, rodando los ojos afectuosamente, pero fue a conseguir copas de todas formas.

El taponazo del corcho fue bienvenido por aclamaciones y risas alegres y Alec finalmente se permitió relajarse, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones al lado de Isabelle, copa en mano. Ella puso su cabeza en su hombro y él dejó un beso en su frente ausentemente.

— Por ustedes — dijo Luke alegremente con una sonrisa orgullosa, gesticulando hacia todos en la habitación con su propia copa.

— Por Valentine — añadió Magnus con una sonrisa satisfecha, tomando un sorbo de su champaña.

Alec nunca se había dado cuenta de lo poderoso que era compartir un logro con alguien que no fueran sus hermanos. Era regocijante. Todos estaban charlando, riendo felizmente, y era una locura que estuviera tan cómodo, tan a gusto alrededor de personas que apenas y conocía por dos semanas, pero también era… agradable.

Observó, casi cautivado, mientras Magnus se abría paso hacia afuera. El uniforme negro era un aspecto raro en él, tan diferente de sus vestuarios usualmente coloridos, pero se las arreglaba para lucirlo de todas formas. Alec estaba seguro de que Magnus luciría bien en cualquier cosa.

Se puso de pie, besando ligeramente la mejilla de Isabelle ante su mirada interrogante y siguió el camino que Magnus había tomado para reunirse con él afuera.

Estaba parado cerca de la piscina, la copa de champaña en su mano, y parecía estar brillando bajo la luz de la luna y las luces de la villa.

— Hey.

— Hola — respondió Magnus con una pequeña sonrisa, volteándose ante el sonido de su voz. Chocó sus copas.

— Y-Yo sólo quería darte las gracias — dijo Alec suavemente. Magnus lucía verdaderamente sorprendido, así que sintió la urgencia de justificarse, bajando la voz confidencialmente —. Por lo de antes, cuando me sacaste. No estoy seguro de qué me pasó, por qué me distraje de esa forma, pero… bueno, gracias.

— No fue nada — declaró Magnus tranquilizadoramente —. Me ha pasado antes.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Alec, aturdido.

Tenía problemas imaginando a Magnus ganando su bien conocida reputación con nada sino profesionalismo.

— Por supuesto — resopló él, casi como si eso debiera haber sido obvio —. Me gustan las cosas hermosas — añadió con un ligero guiño, mirando directo a los ojos de Alec. Él tuvo que reprimir un sonrojo.

— Recuerdo una vez, muchos años atrás — continuó Magnus sin apartar los ojos, y Alec no se atrevió a ser el primero en desviar la mirada —. Creo que tenía dieciocho, ya había estado haciendo esto por unos cuantos años, pero nada realmente grande. Era mi primer gran trabajo. Era una pintura de Monet en un museo al sur de Francia. Todo estaba yendo bien hasta que me encontré finalmente enfrente de la pintura. Era una pequeña, no como el enorme Nenúfares que puedes ver en el _Musée de l'Orangerie._ Pero era tan hermoso, tan lleno de vida y esperanza que sólo lo miré por lo que pareció una eternidad.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — inquirió Alec amablemente.

— Lo dejé ahí — lo eludió Magnus con una sonrisa, finalmente apartando la mirada para concentrarse en el agua de la piscina. Parecía estar a millas justo ahora —. Algunas piezas nunca deberían ser escondidas. Todos deberían ser capaces de disfrutarlas.

Alec asintió en concordancia y se acomodaron en un silencio cómodo por un rato, sorbiendo champaña y disfrutando en el silencio de la oscura noche.

Magnus removió ligeramente los pies y Alec lanzó sus ojos de vuelta a él, sólo para encontrarse con que el hombre ya lo estaba mirando. Magnus sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña y suave, y Alec no pudo reprimir sonreír de vuelta.

— ¿Sabes? — susurró Alec, apuntando a un tono juguetón que fue desvanecido de alguna forma por su falta de aliento —. No estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo convenciéndome de que eres una pésima persona.

La sonrisa de Magnus se convirtió lentamente en una sonrisa satisfecha y avanzó, directo al espacio personal de Alec —. Bueno, soy un criminal de talla mundial — murmuró, sus ojos vagando sobre el rostro de Alec.

— Eso me haría una persona pésima también — replicó con ligereza.

— Creí que habíamos establecido que eres el mejor de todos nosotros — bromeó Magnus.

— Y yo te dije que no soy así de bueno — respondió Alec.

— Y sigues sin decirme qué es tan malo acerca de ti, así que perdóname si no te tomo la palabra en eso.

— Eres terco — rió bajito, sacudiendo la cabeza con afectuosa exasperación.

— Mi lista de fallas no es interminable — sonrió Magnus —. Es buen que tenga toda suntuosidad para compensarlo.

Alec resopló —. Y también esa modestia.

Magnus estaba a punto de responder cuando el timbre de la puerta de enfrente resonó hasta donde estaban parados cerca de la piscina. Alec frunció el ceño y le echó un vistazo a su reloj.

— ¿Quién demonios está tocando el timbre a las seis de la mañana?

Las cejas de Magnus se fruncieron en confusión e hicieron su camino de regreso adentro justo cuando Simon estaba volviendo a la sala, con un hombre de aspecto severo a sus talones. Estaba vestido formalmente, con una chaqueta negra sobre una camisa gris que se ajustaba a su cabello oscuro y a sus ojos incluso más oscuros. Su piel era pálida, contrastando terriblemente con su atuendo. Lucía como un policía.

Sus inquietudes fueron confirmadas cuando un Simon de ojos ensanchados captó su mirada en pánico y articuló en silencio, "FBI".

Alec se quedó helado.

 _Bueno, mierda._

.

.

.

* * *

Siento que este capítulo está un poco descuidado en cuanto a traducción, así que cualquier error, no duden en decírmelo c:

El adelanto del próximo:

 _["— ¿Le dijiste al FBI dónde encontrarnos? — Alec exhaló a través de sus dientes apretados, con las manos hechas puño a los costados."]_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, there! En serio lamento la tardanza, este capítulo es un poco más largo y me llevó más tiempo traducirlo que los otros. Además, están esas cosas que suelen atrasar a toda persona, ánimo, situaciones, y todo eso. Blablabla.

La historia es de Lecrit y los personajes de Cassandra Clare, sólo la traducción es mía y pueden disfrutar de ella aquí abajo:

* * *

.

.

.

— ¡Raphael!

Magnus ignoró las miradas sorprendidas del resto del equipo y se lanzó hacia delante para reunirse con Simon y su inesperado invitado.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó.

— Tenemos que hablar — respondió Raphael secamente —, urgentemente.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? — soltó Jace.

Estaba parado a la mitad de la sala, su cuerpo resguardando a Isabelle y a Clary protectoramente.

Magnus se giró y apuntó un dedo hacia Raphael con un gesto grácil, sonriendo.

— Éste es Raphael, un amigo mío.

— ¿Un amigo tuyo? — repitió Jace acusadoramente, sus ojos entrecerrándose con furia —. ¿Un amigo que trabaja para el FBI?

— No estoy aquí para arrestarlos — declaró Raphael. Sus ojos oscuros escanearon la habitación y se detuvieron en Clary por un momento antes de centrarse de vuelta en Magnus —. Tenemos que hablar — repitió.

— ¿Cómo nos encontraste? — preguntó Alec con cautela.

Magnus volteó a verlo y se sorprendió al ver ira en sus ojos —. Yo le dije dónde estaba — contestó por su amigo, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Le dijiste al FBI dónde encontrarnos? — Alec exhaló a través de sus dientes apretados, con las manos en puños a los costados.

— Raphael no es una amenaza — declaró Magnus tranquilizadoramente, con la barbilla levantada en desafío —. Siempre le digo a dónde voy. Si algo me pasa, necesito que alguien lo sepa.

— ¡Es del FBI! — espetó Alec acusadoramente, su voz subiendo peligrosamente.

— ¡Es un amigo! — replicó Magnus en el mismo tono —. ¡Si me quisiera en prisión, ya estaría ahí!

— ¿Qué tal si quiere al resto de nosotros en prisión? — argumentó Alec —. No somos sus amigos, no nos debe una mierda.

Magnus dejó salir un hondo suspiro y se volteó hacia Raphael, tomando su brazo para tirar de él hacia delante —. Raphael, ¿le dirías a todos una vez más que no vas a arrestarlos?

— No estoy aquí para arrestarlos — repitió Raphael, rodando los ojos como si fuera lo más molesto que hubiera tenido que hacer.

Jace resopló indignado —. Sí, ¿y se supone que tenemos que creerte porque…? No puedo pensar en una razón.

— Honestamente, me importa una mierda si me creen o no — dijo Raphael con franqueza, mirando directamente a los ojos del rubio.

—Oh, creo que querrás que te importe — espetó Jace, la amenaza obvia en todo de su postura al tono de su voz.

— Tengo una pistola y tengo derecho de usarla — respondió Raphael, pareciendo completamente inafectado —. No me amenazaría si fuera tú.

Magnus echó un vistazo de ida y vuelta entre ellos, perplejo. Claramente, esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

— Está bien, todos cálmense — suspiró —. Raphael, siéntate.

Su amigo le dio una mirada plana, pero eventualmente obedeció, sentándose tan lejos como le fue posible de todos, a excepción de Magnus. Alec y Jace no se sentaron, sino que se quedaron directamente de pie con los brazos cruzados, con ira bailando en sus ojos. Nunca se habían parecido más que en ese momento.

— Explícate — espetó Alec, y Magnus se sorprendió por la frialdad de su voz, tan diferente de su dulzura usual. Lo estaba mirando como si fuera un extraño y Magnus estaba aún más estupefacto por el hecho de que casi se encontró revolviéndose, odiando ser el receptor de esa mirada.

Magnus tomó una respiración profunda y se precipitó a apartar la mirada, centrándose en Raphael en su lugar —. Sí, Raphael trabaja para el FBI. También es un viejo amigo — declaró lentamente, arrastrando las palabras —. Es una de las principales razones por las que nunca he sido atrapado. Bueno, aparte de mi brillante mente, desde luego.

La broma no hizo nada para aligerar el ambiente.

— He estado haciendo esto desde que tenía trece — continuó Magnus y se pausó, tratando de encontrar una manera de mitigar la situación sin revelar mucho acerca de sí mismo —. Han sido aproximadamente quince años. No soy un robot. A veces cometo errores. Raphael me cubre cuando lo hago.

— ¿Qué clase de errores? — preguntó Isabelle. Lucía más comprensiva que sus hermanos, pero seguía habiendo determinación en su voz y no se atrevió a permitir que sus esperanzas se elevaran. Sabía que ella seguiría a sus hermanos si decidían que su explicación no era suficientemente buena.

— Me han atrapado en cámara antes — explicó Magnus —. Todos ustedes están conscientes de que no quiero que la gente sepa cómo luzco. Complicaría todo y me pondría a mí y, más importante, a la gente que me importa en peligro. Raphael hace que las cintas desaparezcan.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Le pagas? — inquirió Clary. Era probablemente la única que no demostraba hostilidad.

Raphael resopló y pareció casi ofendido —. Lo hago gratis. Soy así de amable.

Magnus le dio un codazo suavemente, rodando los ojos con afecto.

— ¿Por qué? — intervino Alec y sus hombros seguían tensos, con su mandíbula apretada con irritación —. ¿Por qué un agente especial ayudaría a un criminal a escapar?

— Eso no es asunto suyo — le espetó Raphael bruscamente y se volteó hacia Magnus —. Usualmente soy yo quien dirige la interrogación.

Magnus hubiera reído si la atmósfera no fuera tan tensa.

— Creo que es un asunto muy nuestro cuando te apareces aquí a las seis de la mañana después de que Bane te diera nuestra localización y podrías fácilmente arrestarnos — le espetó Alec. A Magnus no le gustó la forma en la que su propio nombre salió de su boca como si fuera una mala palabra.

— Dios, ¿son todos sordos? — gruñó Raphael —. No voy a arrestarlos. Si los desenmascaro, desenmascaro a Magnus.

— ¿Ustedes dos están… juntos? — preguntó Simon, con las cejas fruncidas en reflexión —. Eso explicaría por qué lo proteges.

Magnus no pudo retener una mueca disgustada que Raphael duplicó perfectamente —. Ew, ¡diablos, no! — soltó —. Raphael es más como… mi arma secreta. Como un compinche.

— No soy tu compinche — lo interrumpió Raphael desaprobatoriamente.

Magnus sonrió satisfecho —. Sigue diciéndote eso, Robin.

— Juro que voy a golpearte — gruñó Raphael.

Alec se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, interrumpiendo su broma juguetona. Jace y él seguían parados uno al lado del otro, luciendo mínimamente más relajados. Magnus decidió tomarlo como una victoria de todas formas. Al otro lado del sillón, Luke y Hodge lucían extrañamente divertidos y Magnus tuvo que resistir la urgencia de fulminarlos con la mirada.

Estaba a punto de continuar, pero Raphael lo interrumpió, dejando caer una mano en su hombro y poniéndose de pie —. ¿Quieren una razón para confiar en mí? Les daré una buena: si Magnus cae, yo caigo con él.

Magnus, que se había quedado en una nube mirando a Alec, observó cómo fruncía el ceño, confundido.

— He estado ayudando a Magnus desde que empecé a trabajar en el buró — explicó Raphael —. Si lo atrapan, averiguarán su verdadera identidad, y cuando lo hagan, no tomará mucho tiempo para descifrar que estamos conectados y que lo ayudé. Si Magnus va a prisión, también yo.

— ¿Exactamente cómo están conectados? — preguntó Jace.

— No es asunto suyo — repitió Raphael obstinadamente.

— Lo siento — añadió Magnus —, pero no puedo decirles eso. Son asuntos personales y no son relevantes para nuestro problema. Saben lo que necesitan saber: no tienen que preocuparse por Raphael. De hecho, puede ser de ayuda.

Un silencio terriblemente largo siguió a su declaración. Magnus observó cómo Jace y Alec finalmente parecían relajarse por completo. Isabelle y Clary se repantingaron en el sillón, exhaustas.

— Me voy a la cama — anunció Hodge —. Si me despiertan antes de mediodía, les patearé el trasero.

— Bueno, al menos lo intentarás — se burló Jace suavemente.

Hodge le dio la espalda y desapareció por las escaleras.

— Magnus, tenemos que hablar — dijo Raphael severamente.

Se dio la vuelta para encararlo, incapaz de reprimir un bostezo —. Estoy seguro de que sí. Ciertamente no volaste todo el camino hasta acá sólo para hacer a mis compañeros de equipo dudar de mí, pero, ¿puede esperar un par de horas? — preguntó —. Necesito un poco de mi sueño de belleza.

— Bien — suspiró Raphael —. Pero tengo que volar de regreso en la tarde. Tengo que estar en el trabajo mañana.

Magnus asintió e ignoró al resto del grupo para dirigirse a su dormitorio en el piso de arriba. Apenas y tuvo tiempo para quitarse el suéter negro que había estado usando antes de que un golpeteo absorto sobre su puerta interrumpiera su desvestir. Suspiró y fue a abrir, sorprendido de encontrar a Alec allí parado.

Alec no esperó por una invitación e irrumpió dentro, con los brazos cruzados y los hombros tensos.

Magnus revisó el pasillo en busca de oídos curiosos, pero estaba vacío, así que sólo cerró la vuelta y se volteó a verlo.

— ¿Hay alguien más? — soltó Alec.

Por un segundo, Magnus se preguntó si así era como luciría si estuviera celoso, cejas fruncidas, hombros tensos, dedos golpeteando nerviosamente sus codos, pero rápidamente se deshizo de ese pensamiento.

— Tendrás que ser más explícito, cariño — dijo Magnus.

— ¿Hay alguien más que sepa lo que estamos haciendo aquí?

— No — contestó firmemente —. No de mi lado, de cualquier modo.

— Debiste haberme dicho — declaró Alec acusadoramente —. No podemos mantener este tipo de cosas en secreto el uno del otro.

— No podía arriesgarme a exponer a Raphael — respondió Magnus.

— ¿Pero no te importó exponerme a mí y a mis hermanos? — contraatacó Alec, frunciendo el ceño.

— Ninguno de ustedes está expuesto — argumentó —. Si acaso, Raphael los protegerá como me protege a mí si se lo pido.

— No necesito protección suya. Tampoco Jace o Izzy. Puedo protegerlos bien por mi cuenta. Siempre lo he hecho.

— Entonces no lo llames protección —propuso Magnus —. Llámalo un plan de respaldo.

Alec no respondió, pero dejó salir un suspiro exasperado, fulminándolo con la mirada. Descruzó los brazos y avanzó, apuntando un dedo casi amenazante al pecho de Magnus.

— La próxima vez, no me ocultes algo así de importante — susurró secamente.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto personal? — preguntó Magnus, bajando la voz también.

Eso pareció tomarlo con la guardia baja, porque Alec se desinfló y dejó caer su mano, su boca abriéndose ligeramente en shock —. ¡N-No lo hago! — tartamudeó.

— Sí, lo haces — respondió Magnus con firmeza.

— Yo sólo… pensé que éramos honestos el uno con el otro — murmuró Alec finalmente, luciendo avergonzado.

— Lo somos — contestó —. Pero te he conocido por dos semanas, así que no puedes culparme por guardar unas cuantas cosas para mí, ¿o sí?

Alec dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, vencido —. No, tienes razón. Es sólo que… no me gusta la idea del equipo estando en peligro. No puedo arriesgarme a que mis hermanos vayan a prisión.

— Alec, nadie va a ir a prisión — le aseguró Magnus —. Guardar bajo llave tu lindo rostro sería un crimen imperdonable.

Eso tuvo el beneficio de hacerlo sonreír, una sonrisa pequeña y exasperada que no alcanzó sus ojos, pero una sonrisa de todas formas, y Magnus se sintió extrañamente aliviado.

— Eres imposible — suspiró Alec, sacudiendo la cabeza casi afectuosamente.

— Pero de una buena manera, ¿cierto? — replicó Magnus, guiñando el ojo juguetonamente.

— No lo he decidido aún — respondió, una sonrisa ligera tirando ligeramente de sus labios.

— Puedo pensar en unos cuantos argumentos para ayudarte a aclarar tu cabeza —dijo Magnus suavemente, lamiendo su labio inferior deliberadamente.

Los ojos de Alec se oscurecieron por un momento mientras seguían el movimiento, pero se recuperó rápidamente —. Vete a dormir, Magnus — resopló, pero no pudo esconder el ligero sonrojo en su rostro —. Tu flirteo es aún peor cuando te hace falta dormir.

Se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y, así como así, se había ido.

.

Clary se había quedado eventualmente dormida en el sillón, acurrucada bajo una cobija, pero sólo había sido por un par de horas. Su sangre seguía hirviendo con adrenalina y se había volteado y volteado con inquietud hasta que finalmente se había rendido.

Se había dirigido hacia la cocina en silencio, con cuidado de no despertar a Isabelle y a Simon, que también seguían durmiendo en los sillones. Estaba sentada en el mostrador de la cocina con una taza de café, bosquejando en su bloc de dibujo encuadernado en cuero, al lado de ella estaba un archivo abierto, el mismo del que todos ellos poseían una copia, y la fotografía de su padre parecía estar mirándola directamente con su arrogancia usual. Se sintió enferma por un momento.

Pegó un salto cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Alec y Jace irrumpieron dentro, ambos respirando pesadamente y sudando.

— Oh, ¡hola, Clary! — exclamó Jace alegremente cuando la vio ahí —. Siento que te hayamos asustado.

— ¿Realmente fueron a correr cuando apenas y durmieron dos horas? — preguntó Clary en lugar de responder, observándolos a los dos.

Era muy injusto que los Lightwood se las arreglaran para ser todos tan atractivos. La Madre Naturaleza había sido realmente indulgente con ellos.

Alec se encogió de hombros —. ¿Por qué no?

— ¿También van a correr cuando tienen resaca? ¿Siquiera tienen resacas? — dejó escapar con una sonrisa —. ¿Son alienígenas?

— Sí, Clary — resopló Alec —. Soy un alienígena.

— ¡Lo sabía! — Exclamó Magnus mientras irrumpía en la cocina, dejándose caer de inmediato en un taburete al lado de Clary —. Tu trasero es demasiado bueno como para ser de este planeta.

Alec rodó los ojos, pero Clary pudo ver claramente cómo trataba de reprimir una pequeña sonrisa que alcanzaba sus ojos de todas formas.

— Deja de flirtear con mi hermano — gruñó Jace —. Sigo molesto contigo por traer aquí a un policía.

— Primero que nada — aclaró Magnus, tomando una manzana y comiendo de ella felizmente —. Yo no lo traje aquí, él se invitó solo. Segundo, no necesito tu permiso para flirtear con tu hermano. Si necesito el permiso de alguien, es el de Alec, y no he escuchado ninguna queja.

— Literalmente estoy aquí parado — intervino Alec, mirándolos con molestia.

— Lo siento — Magnus sonrió y se apresuró a apartar la mirada de Jace y atrapar la de Alec —. ¿Te importa si flirteo contigo, cariño? — revoloteó sus pestañas exageradamente.

Alec se sonrojó y Clary sabía que no era por la carrera —. Voy a ducharme — murmuró, saliendo de la cocina.

— Tu silencio dice más que tus palabras —gritó Magnus a su espalda.

Alec se volteó para enseñarle su dedo medio, continuando su camino hacia el baño. Magnus se rió y le sopló un beso.

— Detente — le avisó Jace tan pronto como Alec desapareció de su vista.

Magnus alzó una ceja hacia él en interrogación y reto —. No sé a qué te refieres.

— Sabes exactamente a qué me refiero —gruñó Jace amenazadoramente, sus ojos oscuros y amenazantes —. No juegues con él.

— ¿O qué? — gruñó Magnus, sus ojos brillando con desafío —. ¿Vas a atacarme? No olvidemos cómo terminaste en el suelo la última vez.

— Créeme, Alec es toda la motivación que necesito para no retenerme — siseó Jace.

— Jace — lo interrumpió Clary, rodando los ojos —. Tu hermano es mayor que tú. Puede cuidarse solo.

— ¿Has visto a Raphael? — preguntó Magnus, eligiendo ignorar a Jace y volteándose hacia Clary.

— Salió al patio cuando nos arreglamos para dormir en los sillones — dijo —. No lo he visto desde entonces, deberías probar ahí.

— Gracias, galletita — dijo, y se puso de pie para salir de la cocina.

— No me agrada — gruñó Jace a través de sus dientes apretados cuando estuvo seguro de que Magnus se había ido.

— Sí, sí lo hace — replicó Clary rodando los ojos —. Sólo estás molesto por Raphael.

— Solamente no me gusta la idea de un tipo que trabaja para el FBI sabiendo de nosotros — suspiró, dejándose caer en un asiento frente a ella. Ella pasó un rato difícil apartando la mirada del modo en el que su playera mostraba los fuertes músculos de su pecho. Escogió mirar sus ojos en su lugar, pero fue un error incluso más grande, porque sus maravillosos ojos eran fascinantes.

— Honestamente, deberías sólo ver la lógica de la situación — repuso ella con una sonrisa suave —. Magnus no trataría de ponernos en peligro porque si caemos, él cae con nosotros.

Jace asimiló sus palabras con un ceño reflexivo, pero finalmente asintió, pasándose una mano por su cabello rubio —. Supongo que estás en lo correcto

— Con mucha frecuencia lo estoy — respondió ella con una sonrisa juguetona —. Deberías escucharme más seguido.

Jace levantó la mirada hacia ella y fingió exasperación, pero también estaba sonriendo. Sus ojos se dirigieron a su cuaderno de dibujo y alzó una ceja inquisitivamente —. ¿Puedo echar un vistazo?

Ella asintió cuidadosamente y él alcanzó el cuaderno con una cauta curiosidad que la hizo esconder su sonrisa tras su taza de café. Era dulce, la manera en la que parecía cuidar de él porque sabía que era preciado para ella. Pasaba las páginas lentamente, observando cada dibujo con una mezcla de admiración e interés, y ella no podía apartar la mirada de él. Había algo especial sobre observarlo cuando no estaba tratando de mantener su comportamiento rudo.

Finalmente, se detuvo en un dibujo en particular, sus dedos acariciando la página ligeramente. Eran Alec e Isabelle, sentados juntos en el sillón del patio. Izzy tenía la cabeza en el regazo de su hermano, leyendo una revista, mientras que los ojos de Alec estaban perdidos en el espacio, mirando a algo fuera del alcance. Clary no lo mencionó, pero recordaba claramente que era a Magnus a quien había estado mirando mientras él hablaba con Hodge cerca de la piscina, riendo ante recuerdos compartidos. Recordaba haberlo dibujado en un impulso hace dos días, asombrada por lo hermosos que lucían en ese momento.

— Esto es asombroso — se maravilló Jace.

Sus llamativos ojos estaban escaneando los rostros de sus hermanos con un cariño que hizo el corazón de Clary derretirse.

— Puedes conservarlo si quieres — ofreció amablemente.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó él, levantando la mirada hacia ella como si le hubiera ofrecido una pintura de valor incalculable, como alguna que probablemente había robado antes.

— Sí — dijo con una sonrisa —. Tómalo. Terminará asentado allí de lo contrario.

Él le sonrió ampliamente y arrancó la página con cautela. Cuando estuvo hecho, la miró otra vez por un rato, con una dulzura en los ojos que sólo le había visto hacia sus hermanos y, cuando levantó la mirada, la dulzura pareció incrementar —. Gracias, Clary.

Ella no respondió, pero estuvieron sentados ahí por un rato, sólo mirándose el uno al otro, y Clary sintió un sonrojo abrirse camino desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas ante la intensidad que él estaba mostrando. Los dos saltaron cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Simon e Isabelle irrumpieron con ojos soñolientos y cabello despeinado.

Simon se dejó caer al lado de Clary y agarró su taza, tomando un largo sorbo de su café. Alzó una ceja hacia ella cuando captó un vistazo de su cuaderno de dibujo aún abierto frente a Jace y ella se encogió de hombros en lugar de responder. Él se encogió de hombros de vuelta, entendiéndola sin palabras. Había conocido a Simon desde que estaban en preescolar y nunca se habían apartado del lado del otro, excepto cuando él había estado lejos por la universidad, pero incluso entonces, habían hablado todos los días y se habían visitado el uno al otro tanta frecuencia como fuera posible. Clary y Simon tenían una relación especial, el tipo donde no necesitaban palabras para saber lo que el otro estaba pensando. Ella lo apreciaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Pronto, Isabelle y Simon estaban discutiendo sobre el desayuno y Alec regresó también a la cocina, con su cabello aún mojado por la ducha, haciéndolo lucir aún más oscuro y a su piel aún más pálida. Luke y Hodge fueron los siguientes. Ambos estaban vestidos y ya lucían como negocios.

Clary observó con interés a su improbable grupo desarrollarse los unos con los otros. Los primeros días, había pensado que nunca se las arreglarían para llevarse bien. Claro, algunas tensiones seguían ahí, había demasiados talentos y demasiados egos en la misma casa como para que no ocurriera. Pero, de alguna forma, se las habían arreglado para hacerlo funcionar. Simon e Isabelle habían congeniado con su mutuo interés informático, él le había enseñado cómo había hackeado el sistema de seguridad de la compañía y ella le había enseñado a cambio algunos trucos. No tenían mucho en común aparte de eso, pero de una forma extraña, parecía ser suficiente.

Alec y Magnus siempre estaban revoloteando alrededor del otro de alguna forma. Ambos pretendían que Magnus era el único flirteando, pero Clary podía ver muy claramente que Alec no era insensible ni a la atención ni a Magnus mismo. Había algo especial sobre observarlos interactuar juntos. Alec era una persona cerrada. Las únicas personas con las que parecía estar lo suficientemente cómodo para relajarse eran sus hermanos. Sin embargo, cerca de Magnus, se abría un poco. Era severo la mayoría del tiempo, todo seriedad y ceños fruncidos, pero Magnus se las había arreglado para cambiar eso. Alec siempre había sido amable, pero su amabilidad parecía ser absorbida por su severidad más seguido que no. Con Magnus cerca, era diferente. Sonreía más y sus sonrisas parecían más sinceras. Magnus se llevaba bien con todos. A pesar de su pequeña riña con Jace antes, usualmente se ignoraban educadamente el uno al otro, a menos que hablaran acerca de artes marciales o técnicas de robo en las que Clary no tenía interés a menos que tuvieran que ver con la razón por la que todos ellos estaban ahí. Pero así mismo, Magnus también era diferente cerca de Alec. Actuaba con él como actuarías con alguien a quien has conocido durante años. Era incluso más asombroso si considerabas que apenas y se conocían el uno al otro, pero Clary suponía que había personas así en la vida, personas con las que podías encajar como si estuviera destinado a suceder, como si las hubieras estado buscando tu vida entera.

Luke y Hodge mantenían su distancia y usualmente miraban a su pequeño equipo arreglado con exasperación, cariño y madurez. Trataba de ocultarlo, pero Clary pensaba que era más o menos gracioso. A veces actuaban como un matrimonio de ancianos discutiendo acerca de sus bulliciosos niños. Había bromeado sobre eso con Isabelle una vez y, desde entonces, había sido una broma recurrente entre ellas cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación con los dos.

Jace era otra cosa. Pasaba la mayoría del tiempo a solas y en realidad no hablaba con nadie más que sus hermanos y Clary, a menos que tuviera que hacerlo o estuviera aburrido, no es que eso pareciera perturbarlo de alguna forma. Parecía muy bien con estar a solas. Era confiado y arrogante hasta el límite la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando estaban reunidos así, se desviaba automáticamente hacia sus hermanos, probablemente porque se sentía cómodo con la familiaridad que representaban.

— Hey, ¿jefe? — llamó Simon, mirando a Luke con una sonrisa jubilosa.

— ¿Mmh? — refunfuñó Luke, sirviéndose un café. Eso hizo sonreír a Clary. Luke nunca había sido una persona mañanera.

— ¿Podemos tener libre hoy viendo que pateamos traseros totalmente anoche? — preguntó Simon a través de una boca llena de cereales.

— Tenemos que hacer una lluvia de ideas sobre la gala — interrumpió Hodge —. Es la próxima semana.

— Lo que significa que tienen siete días para prepararse, Hodge — replicó Luke —. Dales un respiro. Tienen derecho a un descanso después de anoche.

Isabelle le guiñó un ojo a Clary, articulando 'casados' hacia ella con una sonrisa traviesa. Simon le sonrió a Luke y alzó su mano para que Clary la chocara —. Estaba pensando en que deberíamos tomar el furgón e ir a hacer algo de turismo. Nunca he estado en California antes.

Clary asintió en acuerdo y se volteó hacia los Lightwood —. ¿Quieren unirse?

Ellos no respondieron inmediatamente y parecieron estar teniendo una conversación telepática, toda miradas y movimientos de cejas, pero finalmente Isabelle se volteó a verlos —. Estamos dentro.

Ese fue el momento que Magnus eligió para irrumpir en la cocina. Raphael a sus talones. Tenía un archivo en las manos y su mandíbula estaba apretada, pero Clary no fue capaz de decir si era por molestia, ira, o sólo un tic nervioso.

— Magnus — dijo ella, sonriéndole —. Vamos a hacer algo de turismo esta tarde. ¿Vienes? Eres bienvenido a unirte también, Raphael.

Ignoró el resoplido indignado de Jace para concentrarse en Magnus en su lugar. Estaba mirándola glacialmente, sus ojos fríos y decididos.

— Suena a un plan encantador — dijo fríamente. Dejó caer el archivo frente a ella —. Pero esperaba que pudieras explicarme esto en su lugar.

Ella frunció el ceño y abrió el archivo, sosteniéndolo para que ella y Simon fueran los únicos que realmente pudieran verlo. Y se congeló, boquiabierta. Sus ojos se precipitaron de inmediato hacia Luke en pánico. Él se adelantó para echar un vistazo sobre su hombro y ella escuchó con una exactitud aterradora cómo contuvo el aliento, sin duda compartiendo su horror.

— ¿Cómo lo descubriste? — preguntó Luke, mirando de vuelta a Magnus, con un borde amenazador en su voz.

— Las ventajas de tener un amigo en el FBI — declaró Magnus simplemente, sus ojos endureciéndose aún más.

Raphael reparó en la mirada amenazante de Luke y dio un paso adelante en un ademán protector inconsciente. Clary dudaba que Magnus hubiera necesitado alguna vez la protección de alguien. Lo había visto derrotar a Jace en una pelea sin siquiera sudar.

— ¿Descubrir qué? — soltó Jace, mirándolos el uno a otro.

— Te dejaré el honor de decirles — anunció Magnus bruscamente.

Ella suspiró. Sabía que estaba acorralada pero, de alguna forma, apreciaba el hecho de que la dejara hacerlo, de que le diera el tiempo que necesitaba para formar las palabras y reunir el coraje. Simon tomó su mano cuidadosamente y ella nunca había estado tan agradecida de que existiera.

— Valentine es mi padre — admitió, apretando la mano de su mejor amigo en busca de consuelo.

— ¿Qué? — exclamaron los hermanos Lightwood a una voz, sus cabezas cayendo en un movimiento perfectamente sincronizado para mirarla.

Ella se rascó la ceja nerviosamente, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro —. Biológicamente, al menos — continuó —. No fui criada por él, pero es mi padre biológico. Mi madre lo dejó cuando estaba embarazada de mí. En todas las formas que importan, Luke es mi padre.

Alec hizo un ruido desagradable con la parte posterior de su garganta y se cruzó de brazos, fulminando con la mirada a Clary y a Luke —. Ustedes dos se van a sentar y van a explicarse. Si no nos satisface esa explicación, juro por Dios que vamos a empacar nuestras cosas y nos iremos dentro de la próxima hora. No me voy a quedar aquí para que me mientan continuamente. Jamás hubiera aceptado esto si hubiera sabido que era algún tipo de venganza personal.

— No pareces tener problema con Magnus teniendo una venganza personal con Valentine — repuso Hodge, su ceño desaprobatorio haciéndolo lucir más severo de lo usual.

Alec se desinfló durante un segundo, pero sus ojos se endurecieron rápidamente otra vez —. La historia de Magnus con Valentine no le impide hacer lo que necesita hacerse — espetó de vuelta, y había un borde defensivo en su tono que hubiera sido entrañable en otra situación —. No tengo garantía de que pueda decir lo mismo sobre Clary y Luke.

— ¿Cuál es la venganza personal de Magnus con Valentine? — preguntó Jace —. ¿Podemos parar todos de mantener secretos los unos de los otros? Estoy empezando a cabrearme de verdad.

— Valentine asesinó a un amigo mío — soltó Magnus duramente.

Clary tuvo que reprimir el impulso de jadear. Dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos, apretando los dientes para evitar que las lágrimas subieran a sus ojos.

— ¿Lo sabías? — murmuró Jace, mirando acusadoramente a su hermano.

— Sí — respondió Alec, mirándolo de vuelta —. Magnus me lo dijo.

— De acuerdo, ¿cuándo su relación llegó al punto en el que comparten sus problemáticos pasados? — preguntó Jace de nuevo, y pareció dudar entre preocupación y enfado.

— Soy mayor que tú, Jace — lo riñó Alec, su voz firme y fría —. No seas condescendiente conmigo.

— ¿Pueden todos calmarse? — gritó Simon repentinamente, lanzando sus brazos al aire con exasperación —. ¡Dejen de acusarse mutuamente por todo y nada! ¡Si quieren que seamos honestos entre nosotros, tal vez deberían parar todos de juzgar al mismo tiempo!

Un pesado silencio siguió a su arranque. Todos se miraron los unos a los otros glacialmente pero, finalmente, Alec pareció relajarse un poco. Se inclinó contra el mostrador de la cocina y dirigió su mirada hacia Clary.

— Estoy escuchando — dijo con un asentimiento rígido —. Sin juicios.

Clary levantó la mirada hacia Luke y él puso una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro. Era un gesto familiar y una mirada incluso aún más familiar. Sabía que estaba diciéndole con los ojos que si no quería decirles, no tenía por qué. Él prefería arriesgarse a perder su ayuda que tenerla haciendo algo con lo que no estaba cómoda. De alguna manera, fue esa mirada la que realmente le dio la fuerza para decirles la verdad. Sabía que no era solamente su verdad que contar, sino también la de él, pero seguía siendo su decisión al final.

— Valentine y mi madre estuvieron casados — confesó lentamente, las palabras quemando su garganta como alcohol pesado —. Se conocieron en un internado privado en Nueva York. La misma escuela a la que fueron Luke y Hodge.

— Así es cómo nos conocimos — repuso Hodge con cautela, señalando a Luke.

— ¿Valentine fue a Idris? — preguntó Jace, sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es Idris? — inquirió Luke en lugar de responder.

— Allí es a donde nosotros fuimos, también — respondió Isabelle, indicando a sus hermanos con un gesto —. Allí es donde conocimos a Hodge. Vino a una reunión entre viejos y nuevos estudiantes. Si fuiste a la misma escuela que Hodge, tiene que ser Idris.

Luke asintió pensativo —. Valentine era carismático — continuó después de aclararse la garganta —. Era un líder natural y eso era lo que era para nuestro pequeño grupo. Fuimos cegados por sus encantos e inteligencia, y ninguno de nosotros cuestionaba realmente sus acciones nunca.

— ¿Qué clase de acciones? — lo interrumpió Raphael severamente.

Clary casi había olvidado que estaba ahí. Estaba parado cerca de Magnus, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y las cejas fruncidas y, en ese momento, pudo ver al agente del FBI en él más de lo que lo había hecho antes.

— Valentine era violento — respondió Luke con calma —. Sus padres murieron cuando era joven y había heredado su fortuna muy pronto. Tener acceso a todo ese dinero tan joven sólo lo hizo más codicioso. Se le fue a la cabeza. Siempre quería más y no le importaba cómo lo consiguiera.

Se detuvo durante un segundo, desviando la mirada hacia Hodge, que parecía a millas de distancia, con sus ojos perdidos en el espacio —. Empezó a robarle a la gente, después nos involucró. No fuimos forzados — aclaró Luke con el ceño fruncido —. Éramos niños aburridos con padres ausentes que estaban buscando una distracción. Nuevamente, Valentine era muy carismático, así que sólo lo seguimos ciegamente. Entonces era divertido, robarle a gente rica — su voz sonaba tensa ahora, como si el recuerdo aún fuera doloroso después de todos esos años —. Podía ver que se estaba involucrando demasiado con eso. Para nosotros, era un juego. Para él, era algo más. Algo más profundo. Algo… vital. Todos pensamos que debíamos parar después de la preparatoria, pero él desarrolló un gusto por ello… La adrenalina, el peligro. Puede ser adictivo. Todos ustedes lo saben tan bien como yo. Y Valentine era muy persuasivo. Especialmente conmigo o Jocelyn, que no teníamos dinero como él — se detuvo de nuevo y suspiró, su rostro era una máscara de arrepentimientos —. Una noche, íbamos a robar a uno de los viejos amigos de sus padres, un hombre rico que vivía en un edificio en el Upper East Side. Valentine nos había dicho que el hombre no estaría ahí, que sería como cualquier otra ocasión, excepto que cuando llegamos… estaba ahí.

Se detuvo una vez más, tragando con dificultad. Hodge dejó escapar un hondo suspiro y avanzó, haciéndose cargo —. Valentine lo asesinó. Ni siquiera sabíamos que tenía un arma — dijo —. Lo asesinó y cuando tratamos de confrontarlo al respecto, dijo que no podíamos denunciarlo a la policía porque nunca lo arrestarían.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó Magnus, frunciendo el ceño.

— Yo era un niño negro asistiendo a un internado privado gracias a una beca — explicó Luke cuidadosamente —. Jocelyn, la madre de Clary, también estaba allí gracias a una beca. ¿A quién creen que le hubiera creído la policía? ¿Al rico niño blanco que seguía llorando a sus padres, o al pobre niño negro que se arriesgaba a perderlo todo en cuanto abriera la boca?

— Yo no dije nada porque sabía que Luke y Jocelyn serían las víctimas consecuentes — repuso Hodge.

— En ese momento, Valentine y Jocelyn ya estaban casados. Lo confrontó sobre lo que había hecho. Él admitió que había planeado matar al hombre desde el principio. Sabía desde el comienzo que iba a estar ahí.

— ¿Por qué quería matarlo? — lo interrumpió Alec, y ya no lucía enojado, sólo genuinamente curioso, también un poco perturbado.

— El hombre estaba en el consejo de la compañía de sus padres. Intentó apoderarse de ella cuando murieron — explicó Luke —. Valentine no es exactamente del tipo que perdona.

— ¿Es por esto que la madre de Clary lo dejó? — inquirió Isabelle. Estaba mirando a Clary con ojos comprensivos y Clary estaba agradecida, encontrando consuelo en esa simple mirada.

— No del todo — suspiró Luke —. Jocelyn y yo… tuvimos un amorío. Empezó después de que él matara a ese hombre. Ambos estábamos asustados y ninguno de los dos sabía cómo salir de esa situación. Nos acercó. No tengo que dibujarles un escenario. Valentine nos encontró y la golpeó. Huimos juntos esa misma noche. Tuvimos que cambiar nuestros nombres, mantener un perfil bajo. Jocelyn estaba embarazada y no quería que él lo supiera. No teníamos dinero y no podíamos volver con nuestros padres porque era demasiado peligroso. Contacté a Hodge y le expliqué todo. Nos ayudó a escondernos y nos mandaba dinero cuando podía. Estábamos felices tan lejos de él como fuera posible.

— ¿Qué cambió? — intervino Alec amablemente —. ¿Por qué quieren robarle al hombre después de todos estos años? — Clary reconoció en ese momento la suavidad que siempre portaba alrededor de su hermana, como si estuviera asustado de lastimarla si hablaba demasiado duramente. Era un gesto increíblemente humano de su parte, la forma en la que podía dejar caer sus propias barreras para demostrar que le importaba en esos raros momentos. No había esperado verlo dirigido hacia nadie que no estuviera emparentado con él.

— Mi madre está en el hospital — respondió ella en lugar de Luke. Las palabras dolían incluso más cuando eran dichas en voz alta, cuando no tenía otra opción más que escucharlas, ninguna opción más que reconocer una dolorosa realidad —. Valentine se enteró de mí y no estaba muy feliz al respecto — apretó los dientes para reprimir las lágrimas que ya estaban formándose en sus ojos, en vano —. Trató de alcanzarme, de hacerme ir a vivir con él. Le dije que no. Mi madre fue arrollada por un carro la siguiente semana. Les dejo imaginarse que no fue exactamente un accidente. Yo estaba ahí. El carro aceleró para golpearla. Ella despertó de un coma después de dos semanas, pero aún no se ha recuperado completamente.

Era vagamente consciente de los dedos de su mano que no estaba sosteniendo la de Simon temblando sobre la mesa, y levantó la cabeza de golpe cuando sintió dedos apretar su mano libre con suavidad. Era Isabelle. Miró furtivamente a sus hermanos, que la estaban mirando comprensivamente. No estaba segura de qué hacer con eso.

— Así que esto es venganza — declaró Magnus casualmente. No sonaba crítico, sólo interesado.

— Sí — respondió Clary, porque no tenía sentido irse por las ramas.

— El rubí que queremos robar — continuó Hodge —, es el punto culminante de su colección. Valentine está muy unido a él. Es probablemente la única cosa por la que se preocupa de verdad, en realidad.

— Es por eso que queremos robarlo — completó Luke, aunque un poco terriblemente —. Trató de llevarse algo preciado para nosotros, así que estamos tomando represalias.

Un silencio insoportablemente largo se estableció en la cocina y Clary no se atrevió a alzar la mirada. Sólo apretó las manos de Simon e Isabelle en consuelo, triunfando finalmente en deshacerse de las lágrimas que estaban picándole los ojos.

— Esa es la historia — dijo Luke finalmente, su mano aún colocada en su hombro protectoramente —. ¿Aún quieren seguir con el plan? — estaba mirando a Magnus y a los Lightwood en interrogación y trataba de lucir impasible, pero Clary sabía que temía su respuesta tanto como ella.

— No — respondió Alec glacialmente. Clary no pudo evitar contener el aliento, hundiendo la cabeza en derrota. Sintió a Isabelle tensarse y levantar la mirada hacia su hermano, a punto de discutir, pero Alec le ganó —. Necesitamos cambiar el plan.

— Estoy de acuerdo — lo respaldó Magnus, y Alec y él se miraron el uno al otro brevemente como si se entendieran a la perfección.

— ¿A qué se refieren?

— Robar un rubí está bien — respondió Magnus, su mirada aún fija en Alec. Sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a mirar a Clary —. Pero es por mucho demasiado amable comparado con lo que ese bastardo merece. ¿Quieren herirlo? Peguen duro.

— Si llegamos ahí, le quitamos todo, no sólo un rubí — completó Alec, su voz tensa con determinación.

— Sí — aprobó Jace, asintiendo con entusiasmo —. Vamos a enseñarle a ese enfermo hijo de puta una lección.

Luke y Clary soltaron un suspiro aliviado en perfecta sincronía. Ella tuvo que contenerse de ponerse en pie y lanzar sus brazos sobre ellos para abrazarlos. Lo pensó por un segundo y se dio cuenta de que no había razón para no hacerlo. Saltó sobre sus pies y tiró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alec, abrazándolo fuertemente. Él se quedó ahí congelado, obviamente en estado de shock, pero finalmente deslizó sus brazos por su cintura, palmeando su espalda con torpeza. Entonces se volteó hacia Jace e Isabelle e hizo lo mismo. A diferencia de su hermano, ellos lo habían estado esperando y la abrazaron de vuelta de inmediato. Intentó no concentrarse mucho en los brazos de Jace alrededor de su cintura, pero falló. Magnus les siguió. Le besó la frente ligeramente.

— Lo llamaré la iniciativa Avengers — intervino Simon desde su lugar, sonriéndole al resto del equipo.

— Lo has estado llamando la iniciativa Avengers desde el día uno — replicó Luke con una sonrisa divertida.

— Sí, pero tiene aún más sentido ahora. Si no podemos salvar la tierra, en este caso a Jocelyn, la vengaremos — declaró Simon juguetonamente —. Tú eres definitivamente Nick Fury.

— ¿Y quién soy yo? — inquirió Hodge con una sonrisa.

— Tú eres Coulson. Duh — respondió Simon como si fuera obvio —. Yo soy Maria Hill porque soy un tipo duro encubierto. Izzy es Black Widow porque es ruda, punto.

— Aunque Clary tiene el cabello rojo — intervino Isabelle, obviamente divertida.

— Clary es el Capitán América. Ya sabes, con el dibujo y la manía de hacer lo correcto. Alec es definitivamente Hawkeye con todo ese ceño fruncido y el sarcasmo para tratar de ocultar que tiene sentimientos.

Alec resopló, rodando los ojos, pero no negó nada. Simon lo ignoró de todas formas, desviando la mirada hacia Magnus, que estaba sonriéndole —. Tú eres Bruce Banner.

— ¡Hey! Creí que yo iba a ser Hulk — protestó Jace.

— ¿Un genio que puede patear tu pobre trasero si lo haces cabrear? — contraatacó Simon —. Magnus es innegablemente Bruce Banner.

La sonrisa de Magnus se amplió orgullosamente y miró de vuelta a Raphael, luego al resto del grupo —. ¿Escucharon eso? Soy un genio.

— No deberías decirle cosas como esa — le dijo Raphael a Simon —. Empezará a creerlo y será aún más insufrible — la sonrisa de Magnus no se debilitó ni siquiera cuando le mostró a Raphael el dedo medio.

— ¿Entonces quién soy yo? — soltó Jace, cruzando los brazos como un niño petulante.

Clary no pudo evitar pensar que era entrañable de alguna forma.

— Tú eres Thor — lo eludió Simon —. Rubio, irritantemente atractivo, un gusto ligeramente perturbador por la violencia y ningún cuidado en absoluto por la cortesía humana.

Clary se preguntó por un momento si Jace iba a enfadarse como lo hacía a menudo alrededor de Simon, pero él frunció el ceño, pareció pensarlo y finalmente se encogió de hombros, sonriendo —. Sí, suena bastante bien.

— Está bien, Avengers — rió Luke, y era la primera risa propia que le había oído en mucho tiempo —. Saquen sus traseros de la cocina, ¡he visto suficiente de sus rostros por hoy!

.

— Está bien, admito que estabas en lo correcto — dijo Hodge —. Creo que podemos hacerlo.

— Te lo dije — respondió Luke con una sonrisa orgullosa —. Los escogimos bien.

— Sólo espero que todo vaya acorde al plan. No quiero arriesgarme a que alguien salga herido.

— Todo va a estar bien.

.

.

.

* * *

El adelanto del próximo capítulo:

 _["— Tú totalmente tienes un crush en Magnus — susurró ella con demasiado entusiasmo para su gusto._

— _Nope._

— _Tú totalmente quieres irrumpir en sus pantalones como el ladrón que eres — insistió Isabelle, aparentemente muy orgullosa de su broma._

 _Alec no lucía impresionado —. Oh, Dios — soltó —. Te odio."]_


End file.
